


Rock With You

by Noshi191



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: It all started with a girl in a pawn shop.





	1. The Sound

[The Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSnAllHtG70) by The 1975

 

 _This pawn shop is nice. They have a decent record collection._ I liked to stop in here when I was in downtown L.A. Every now and then I could find the perfect gem to add to my collection, or I’d come across something I knew Vernon was looking for. The best part about this shop was there always seemed to be someone playing one of the instruments. This place was a nice way to pass some time.

I walked in and made a beeline for the albums, as usual. I passed by a girl that made me do a double take. She was pretty, gorgeous even. She had curly hair much like my own, and dark chocolate eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was a bit on the thicker side, but more like curvy in all the right places. She had to be at least five-foot-seven, maybe five-foot-eight. She gazed up at a section of acoustic guitars, seemingly unaware of the world around her. As I glanced over my shoulder at her, someone approached her and her laugh rang through the air. He was just as tall as she was with curly hair that was more so wavy and much shorter. Unlike her brown eyes, his were a greenish color. Aside from the hair, they clearly weren’t related. He grabbed an acoustic that had _Fender_ written on the headstock and handed it to her. She handled it delicately as she perched on a nearby stool and quietly plucked at the strings as she tuned it to her liking. I shook my head as I found myself watching her more than I was looking at albums. A warmth crept in my cheeks that touched the tips of my ears and I flipped through the albums in the crate in front of me.

After a few minutes of flipping through album covers, the warm tone of the guitar began to fill the shop. Then there was singing, and a shiver made it’s way down my spine. I stared blankly at the album in my hand as I listened to her melody. Singing some tune about chocolate. And that’s exactly what her voice sounded like; chocolate. Like hot chocolate that warms your core on a cold winter day. I turned my full attention to her now, setting the album down and leaning against the table. I admired the way her fingers moved with ease along the strings, softly plucking out the notes. Admired the way she smiled when she sang certain lines like she was in her own world where the words meant something to her that no one else understood. And I especially admired the way she never faltered even though shock crossed her face when she noticed she had begun to draw a bit of a crowd.

“And that was, um, ‘Chocolate’ by The 1975.” A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks and I was glad that I had an excuse to look at her without seeming like a creep. She began to strum another tune but stopped to tighten a string. “This is, um, this is ‘Sex.’”

I noticed Arin poke his head in, glancing around the room. His sights stopped on the girl playing for a moment before his eyes focused on me. He made his way over and I smiled at him before returning my attention to the pretty girl with the guitar. We watched her play through a couple more songs before she announced that she had to be going. The guy she spoke to before threw his arm around her, keeping her in place.

“SO. Anna, where are you playing tonight?” He had a knowing smirk on his face as she rolled her eyes at him.

“I didn’t come here to do a promo, Andrew.” Andrew poked his lip out and she chuckled, shaking her head. “We’re playing at the new venue that’s opening up a few blocks from here. It’s called The Queen. Tonight’s the grand opening, so the show is free. If y’all would like, stop on by.” Anna gave a sweet smile before wiggling out of Andrew’s grip. As she carried the guitar over to the counter, I turned to Arin.

“Sorry for making you wait man.” I tugged my fingers through my hair.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. She was good.” We began walking toward the door. “We should stop by, what was it, The Queen? If she’s this good by herself, she’s probably awesome with a band.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I wanted to check that place out anyway.” We chatted on, deciding on a time and place to meet. I held the door open for Arin, I looked back to see Anna making her way out as well, a guitar case slung over her shoulder. She kept her eyes on her shoes as she walked, glancing up for a second and noticed I was holding the door for her. She put some pep in her step to catch up.

“Thank you!” She looked up at me and froze for a second. The moment was brief but it wasn’t lost on me. That’s the kind of look to give when you recognize someone you weren’t expecting to see. Did she know who I was? Someone called her from a Jeep that was parked in front of the shop and her attention was diverted. “Coming!” She glanced back at me as she hopped into the driver's’ side, only after putting her newly purchased guitar in the back seat.

Arin cocked an eyebrow at me as I caught up with him. I shook my head, not quite understanding the moment myself. “Sushi?”

“Fuck yeah.” I clapped a hand on Arin’s shoulder as we started walking down the block.

 

\- - -

 

“You guys totally had a moment,” Arin said between bites of his roll. “I also saw her do a double-take. I think she knows who you are.” He wiggled his eyebrows which made me snort.

“Even if she does..” I couldn’t help but trail off as I gazed out the window. Arin followed my gaze and there she was. She seemed to be belting out some tune as she and her friend hopped out of her Jeep. They fell into a fit of giggles as they stumbled into the restaurant.

“Picking up, it’s under Rose.” The girl, who I assumed was Rose, was shorter than Anna, only rising to her shoulders. She had wavy bronze hair that fell past her shoulders and green eyes just like that guy Andrew. They were obviously siblings. Anna threw her arm around her shoulders and Rose struggled to get away, which prompted Anna to hold tighter. They broke out into another fit of giggles.

“You’re staring dude.” I shook my head and looked over at Arin, who now had a sly smile dancing on his lips.

“I was.” I stole another glance at the girls and was met by a glance from Rose. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned to whisper something to Anna. Anna just shook her head and pulled out her wallet to pay for their food.

“Holy fuck that’s a lot of sushi.” Now Arin was watching them too.

“Probably for bandmates,” I said as I stuffed a piece of a roll in my mouth. As Anna and Rose turned to leave, Anna met my gaze full on. A smile crept across her face and she waved in my direction. I swallowed hard and waved back.

“Two times in one day. I think it’s destiny man.” Arin talked through his bites. I rolled my eyes.

“Sure man, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent. I had planned on keeping this to myself. Creating this thing that once I finished, I could read and relive and enjoy and be proud of myself for actually finishing something I started. But once I started writing chapter eleven, I decided I wanted to share this with whoever would read it. 
> 
> So far I've only done reader inserts. I thought about turning it into a reader insert, and hell, I still might. But for now, you get the indulgent, self-satisfactory version. 
> 
> I always enjoy feedback. I'd especially like some on this.
> 
> If anyone bothers, that is.


	2. There's A Honey

[There’s A Honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfPZ6hukcw8) by Pale Waves

 

I struggled to catch my breath after another fit of giggles. Arin had died again, and again, and again in this episode of the No-Touch Challenge and his fit of rage had my sides hurting.

“Oh my god, dude.” Another giggle bubbled out of my chest.

“Man, FUCK Iggy!” Arin groaned as he, yet again, died at the hands, or rather, the wand of Iggy.

“Maybe a little breather would help, next time on Game Grumps?” I tried to hide my smile as Arin rubbed his face.

“Next time on Game Grumps…” Arin hit stop on the capture and practically threw his controller on the coffee table. “Alright dude, I’m gonna head home and change and hang out with Suzy for a bit. We’re still meeting back here right?” I stood and stretched, the stiffness melting out of my legs and my back cracking.

“Yeah man, I’m gonna do the same. I’ll see you back here at six.” The venue wasn’t far from the office so we agreed to meet here and walk down. I grabbed my laptop, stuffing it into my bag and slipping it over my shoulder. “Is Suze coming with us tonight?”

“Yeah, I was telling her about watching Anna play in the pawn shop and she said it sounded like fun.” Arin stood and followed me into the main room of the office.

“Cool, I’ll see you guys later then.” I bounded down the stairs and into my car, placing my backpack on the floor and pulling into the busy L.A streets. I cruised up to a light just as it turned red. A Jeep Wrangler pulled up next to me, blaring music almost obnoxiously loud. But through it all, I heard a familiar voice. I looked over to see Anna, Rose, and Andrew all belting out lyrics to the song that was playing. Anna looked at Rose to sing to her and noticed me in the next lane over. A sly smirk spread across her face before Andrew was smacking her arm, telling her the light changed. She waved at me again before peeling away from the light, turning to the left. I drove much more carefully, sort of awestruck to see her again. That makes three times in one day, and neither of us had even made it to the venue yet. What did Arin call it? Destiny?

 

-     -     -

 

I grabbed my red flannel and threw it over my Rush t-shirt, rolling up the sleeves. I did a once over in the mirror, deciding I looked well enough. I slipped a hair tie Suzy gave me on my wrist and checked my phone, seeing a text from Arin that they were on their way back to the office. I sent a quick reply and grabbed my keys before heading out.

I just can’t keep my thoughts from slipping back to this girl. My eyebrows knitted together as I drove past the venue. A hefty line already started to form. I probably should have looked up what kind of music this girl and her band did. For all I knew she could have done ska music. But then I saw “Under The Covers” on a few posters between the throngs of people and my heart skipped a beat. It could have easily been a coincidence, yet here was another piece of evidence that she knew who I was. And a hint that maybe they were a cover band.

Arin and Suzy were leaning against the hood of their car, Suzy’s laugh rang through the air. Arin wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, a bit of a Mario shirt poking out at the top. Suzy, however, I had no idea how she could walk in platform heels all the time. She was decked out in all black like the goth she is, wearing black platforms and a black hooded dress.

“Hey, guys.” I cut the engine of my car before heading over to them.

“Hi Daaan,” Suzy gave me a quick hug.

“I drove by the venue on my way here, a line already started to form, we should get going.” We set off, the venue was only a few blocks away but I found myself growing antsy. I had no idea what The Queen was like. And I was suddenly hoping I could get close to the stage. At least close enough for her to see me again…

The line had extended down to the end of the block by the time we made it there. There were a few cheers as we walked by the line, and we stopped occasionally to say hi to people.

“Wow man, looks like we share some of the same fans,” Arin said as he waved to a girl he had just taken a selfie with. That same Jeep from earlier came rolling up to the front of the venue. Only, none of the five faces that hopped out belonged to Anna. There was Rose and Andrew, and three others that I didn’t recognize. The people in the line cheered and chanted as they waved from the front of the line. Rose donned a black dress with a red belt and matching heels. I recalled Suzy calling that type of dress and hi-low dress; being shorter in the front while the back trailed down to her heels. The guys all dressed in dress slacks and varied button-ups, Andrew sporting a vest with his outfit.

In the distance, there was the sound of tires screeching and the line seemed even louder. Everyone collectively looked in the direction the sound came from, a motorcycle was cruising up the road. The five others waited patiently as the bike drew near, huge smiles plastered on their faces. I realized the rider was none other than Anna. Her curls flew behind her as well as what I originally thought was a dress. Her eyes flicked from every face in the line as she rode by and for a split second locked eyes with me. She pulled her bike up right behind the Jeep and joined her friends. I could now see the trail behind her was a coat of sorts, rather than a dress. She wore black, flowy dress slacks underneath, and I could see a black vest and white blouse poking out of the front of her coat. Her curls were wild and windblown but she still managed to look like the belle of the ball, ready to steal the breath of any man or sweep any woman off her feet. Her lips were a stunning red and it complimented her complexion well. I wished I could admire her a bit closer, but maybe I’d get my chance once we were inside. The group gave one last wave and disappeared inside.

“The one on the bike, that was Anna?” Suzy asked, looking from Dan to Arin.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was Anna.” I shook my head as I turned to her. Something about this girl made my heart race and my knees weak and I couldn’t understand it.

“I see why you like her, she’s beautiful.”

“I told you she’s was a real honey.” Arin stifled a laugh as I shot a pointed glare his way. She was, in fact, a honey.


	3. Take On Me

[Take On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCe2bTtKCJg) \- Ninja Sex Party (A-Ha Cover)

 

The inside of the queen was exactly what I expected a place called “The Queen” to be like. High arched ceilings, cream-colored walls with mahogany half wall paneling and trim. There was marble everywhere and I suddenly felt very underdressed. But everyone else that poured in donned t-shirts and ripped jeans and variants of the sort. I stared down at my ticket as I flowed through the crowd to the concert hall. The words ‘Under The Covers’ held my attention, surely the name had to come from my cover album.

“Shit dude, this place is huge!” Arin’s exclamation snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked around. There were no seats like I expected, the floor was completely open and the arched ceiling seemed even higher. On either side of me at the doors was a bar, two bartenders already busy with taking and serving orders. As we moved out to the center of the floor, I could see that there was a balcony that ran along the edges of the room. I could see the back part that opposed the stage extended further in the back, no doubt where another bar occupied the space. This place was absolutely elegant and it sort of reminded me of the Opera House in Toronto.

“They did an awesome job!” I continued to look around in awe. Then my eyes met Arin’s as my cover of Take On Me came on over the sound system. Arin’s face mirrored mine in shock, but then a huge smile spread across his face.

“She totally knows who you are dude.” I glanced around, noticing a few people wearing NSP shirts. Then I noticed Rose and one of the other guys from the band standing with a group of people. The guy noticed me and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He frantically tapped on Rose who followed to where he pointed to, her face lighting up as she realized who she was looking at. She waved excitedly, which drew a laugh out of me as I waved back. I looked around some more to see that everyone from the band was hanging out in the crowd talking to people. Only, I didn’t see Anna.

“Hey, I’m going to grab something to drink from the bar, want anything?” Suzy yelled over the music for the two of us to hear her. We both declined and Suzy disappeared.

“I don’t see Anna,” Arin said to no one in particular.

“I don’t either, she might not be out here. If she does lead vocals she might be warming up.” I knew all about it, isolating myself so I could do warm-ups, even though I always wanted to take a peek at the crowd.

“As Suzy squeezed her way back through people, I noticed her cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink. She carried a glass of something pink and bubbly and she had a smile plastered on her face.

“What’s got you all flustered?” Arin asked as he tipped her chin up to look at him.

“Well, Anna is certainly something else.” A giggle escaped through her lips. “She’s really sweet, just as captivating as her looks.”

“You saw her? At the bar?” My eyebrows raised. I suddenly wished I had gone with her, even if I didn’t want a drink.

“Yeah, she was over there getting a glass of wine. She got me a glass too, and she absolutely insisted anything we get be on her tab. I tried to decline but as she put it, she was not ‘having any of that’.” Another giggle. Arin smiled seeing his wife be so giddy. And jealousy flickered in me. I shook it off quickly though.

“That was nice of her,” Arin looked around, hoping to see her. “Hopefully we get to thank her in person, right Dan?” Another sly smirk danced on his lips.

“Let’s get up close.”

 

\- - -

 

I guessed that they didn’t have an opener, because music continued to play through the next hour as more people piled in. As people moved about, we pushed closer and closer, ending up about four or five rows of people away from the stage. No one else seemed to be budging, so this was as close as we’d be getting. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, the excitement of being at a concert finally coursing through my veins. The venue slowly grew darker as time went on, the room being tinted a soft shade of blue. After the current song playing finished, there were a few seconds of silence, then music quietly began to play. The soft blue light that shone over the crowd redirected to the stage to reveal five of the six members already in their places, the only person missing was the lead singer. The crowd chanted the lyrics that played in the background as the music crescendoed.

 

 _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ _I know the sound, of your heart_

 _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ _I know the sound, of your heart_

 

A pink light adjusted itself centerstage and Anna stepped into it, placing her hands in front of her as she took over the lyrics and the band took over the music that had been playing in the background. The stage completely illuminated, revealing each member. Andrew and Rose were at the two keyboards placed on either side of the drummer, Andrew also donning a saxophone.

 

 _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ _I know the sound, of your heart_

 _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ _I know the sound, of your heart_

 

_I can't believe I forgot your name_

_Oh, baby won't you come again?_

_She said "I've got a problem with your shoes and your tunes_

_But I might move in" and_

_"I thought that you were straight, now I'm wondering"_

 

Anna pulled her mic from its stand and strutted across the stage as she sang. I knew now that they were a cover band, but the way they played with such conviction could have convinced me otherwise. This obviously wasn’t their first rodeo. And the way Anna took the stage as if she owned it… I admired her confidence. It made her all that much more appealing.

 

 _You're so conceited, I_  
_Said "I love you"_  
_What does it matter if I lie to you?_  
_I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through_  
_So don't you tell me that you 'just don't get it'_  
_'Cause I know you do_  


_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_  
_I know the sound, of your heart_  
_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ I know the sound, of your heart

 

I glanced over at Arin and Suzy, they appeared completely enthralled. I could recall seeing their faces hold the same expression when they watched me on stage. Arin, with his hands jammed in his pockets, bobbed his head along to the beat. A slow smiled spread across his face when his eyes met mine. I turned my attention back to the stage to see Anna front and center again, leaning slightly over the crowd as she sang.

 

_It's not about reciprocation it's just all about me_

_A sycophantic, prophetic, Socratic junkie wannabe_

_There's so much skin to see_

_A simple Epicurean Philosophy_

_And you say I'm such a cliche_

_I can't see the difference in it either way_

_And we left things to protect my mental health_

_But you call me when you're bored and you're playing with yourself_

 

Anna made a phone with her hand and seductively dragged her hand down her body as she bucked her hips forward. The crowd ate it up and if I’ll be honest, so did I. Warmth flooded to my cheeks and the tips of my ears. And somewhere else… I shook my head.

 

 _Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_  
_I know the sound, of your heart_  
_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_  
_I know the sound, of your heart_  
_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_  
_I know the sound, of your heart_  
_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_ _  
_ I know the sound, of your heart

 

The music quieted as Anna strode over to the drummer, she spun quickly, her coat flying out around her. She plopped down on the bass drum and crossed her leg over her knee. Her smile beamed pride as she watched her bassist and guitarist stride over to each other, turning and falling against each other, using one another to hold themselves up as the guitarist ripped into a guitar solo. Anna jumped up and jumped in circles, her mic just barely catching her yelling “yeah, go, go, go!” She placed her mic back on its stand as she stepped from side to side, belting out the last lines of the song, the crowd chanting along with her.

 

_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_

_I know the sound, of your heart_

_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_

_I know the sound, of your heart_

_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_

_I know the sound, of your heart_

_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound_

_I know the sound, of your heart_

 

The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild, including us three. The stage lights came on again, still blue, but more of a teal color as Anna now donned a guitar, and they started into that song about chocolate. This version was much more upbeat, the exact opposite of the way I heard it earlier. Anna bounced from one hip to the other as she strummed along, a smile that touched her eyes on her face. She fingered through her curls, bunching them up at the top of her head and shaking them out. Now I understood how people found it attractive when I did it myself.

I glanced around at the crowd, reveling in the pure joy on their faces. So much so, that I hadn’t noticed the song had changed until the hard thump of the bass drum rattled in my chest. I turned my attention back to the show; individual lights lit up one band member at a time in time with the beat. Anna and the guitarist alternated riffs back and forth before Anna came close to the mic again.

 

 _I’m rushing in a small town_  
_I forgot to call you_  
_Running low on know how_  
_This beats made for two_  
_'Cause I remember that I like you_  
_No matter what I found_  
_She said it’s nice to have your friends round_ _  
_ We're watching a television with no sound

 

A single light illuminated Anna as lights continued to alternate between the other members. She toyed with her curls again as she swayed through the lyrics. I swore those hips could do devilish things.

 

 _It’s just you and I tonight_  
_Why don’t you figure my heart out_  
_It’s just you and I tonight_ _  
_ Why don’t you figure my heart out

 

Anna seemed to scan the crowd as she strummed her guitar effortlessly. She was obviously looking for someone, and I had a flicker of hope it was me. But there had to be at least a few hundred people here. At least. She set her guitar back in its stand and grabbed her mic, choosing instead to walk from the left side of the stage to the right.

 

_Push your lack of chest out, look at my hair_

_Gotta love the way you love yourself_

_Your obsession with Rocks and Brown_

_And fucking the whole town_

_A reflection on your mental health_

_'Cause I remembered when I found you_

_Much younger than you are now_

_Once it started I am friend zone_

_You created a television in your mouth_

 

_It’s just you and I tonight_

_Why don’t you figure my heart out_

_It’s just you and I tonight_

_Why don’t you figure my heart out_

 

Her fingertips danced along people’s hands as she made her way back to center stage. She belted out the lyrics as she dropped to one knee. Eyes down into her lap as hands piled on top of hers and up her arm; anyone in the general vicinity trying to touch her. If I was just a little bit closer!

 

 _You've got something to say_  
_Why don’t speak it out loud_  
_Instead of living in your head_  
_It's always to say why don’t you take your heart out_ _  
_ Instead of living in your head

 

She raised her head as Andrew came in with his sax, and her eyes immediately locked with mine. Her jaw dropped slightly which quickly turned into a smirk. The sax just seemed to make the moment that more magical. She raised her mic to her lips, never releasing my gaze.

 

 _It’s just you and I tonight_  
_Why don’t you figure my heart out_  
_It’s just you and I tonight_ _  
_ Why don’t you figure my heart out

 

Her grin grew as she sang and so did mine. She waved after glancing over at Suzy and Arin, and jumped up to return her mic to the stand.

“Look at all these beautiful faces!” The guitarist's eyes flicked from person to person as he spoke, taking over to give his vocalist a break. “Thank you all for coming out tonight for the grand opening of The Queen!” The crowd erupted. Anna stepped off to the side to speak to Rose. Rose nodded and Anna returned to her mic.

“We’re currently known as Under The Covers. My heart goes out to you if you know where that comes from.” A smirk danced on her lips as she placed her hand on her hip, her eyes darting down to quickly look at me and back up to the rest of the crowd. “And this is ‘Heat of The Moment’.”


	4. Digital Love

[Digital Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai5wlGFMBpc) by TWRP

 

I could feel the show had reached its midpoint. The band needed to take a breather for a second, but Anna came to sit on the edge of the stage, a blue and black acoustic set in her lap. A stagehand situated her mic for her, the crowd bustled with chatter as they waited.

The show thus far has to have been one of the most entertaining, high-energy shows I’ve ever been to. The way Anna seemed like she was in her own little world, like she was living in a dream. She and her bandmates danced around the stage, interacting with one another and the crowd, keeping it all lighthearted and fun. At some point between songs, Anna had stated something about the crowd knowing which songs they had been avoiding thus far. And that  _ she _ knew that  _ they  _ knew why. But she told them to shush and not say anything on the matter, that it would be a surprise. Suzy had leaned over to me, telling me they were probably my songs, and I snorted in response. 

“Alright guys,” her voice was lower, softer. “How ‘bout we take it down a notch, huh?” She strummed a few chords out of her guitar before finding what she needed. She began playing a steady tune. 

“Earlier this year, we lost an amazing musician. An amazing musician that I often turned to in my early teenage years when things were rough. A musician that I turned to in times I thought I had no one to turn to. That musician is Chester Bennington of Linkin Park.” There were cheers all around that faded into quiet murmurs. 

“Linkin Park was a band on my concert bucket list. And it’s unfortunate that I never got the chance to see them, but what’s really unfortunate is that a soul as bright as Chester’s is no longer with us.

“I want you guys to know that suicide is never the answer. There are many ways to get help, it all starts with reaching out to someone. A family member, a friend, your school counselor, hell, you can even reach out to me and I will try my damnedest to listen. It’s never a bad thing to ask for help, and there are people out there to help you. You are a far brighter light than you think, and without you, this world would seem a little dimmer. This is ‘One More light’.” Anna bowed her head and began to play.

 

_ Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored? _ __  
_ Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore? _ __  
_ We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep _ _  
_ __ There are things that we can have, but can't keep

 

_ If they say _ __  
_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ __  
_ In a sky of a million stars _ __  
_ It flickers, flickers _ __  
_ Who cares when someone's time runs out? _ __  
_ If a moment is all we are _ __  
_ We're quicker, quicker _ __  
_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ _  
_ __ Well I do

 

The venue was dead silent besides the sounds of Anna’s voice and her guitar, and the occasional sniffle. I was completely enthralled, entirely focused on Anna. Though her head was bowed to look down at her instrument, I could still see the somber look in her eyes. I could still see the way her eyebrows scrunched in an almost pained expression. 

 

_ The reminders pull the floor from your feet _ __  
_ In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh _ __  
_ And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair _ __  
_ Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there _ __  
__  
_ If they say _ __  
_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ __  
_ In a sky of a million stars _ __  
_ It flickers, flickers _ __  
_ Who cares when someone's time runs out? _ __  
_ If a moment is all we are _ __  
_ We're quicker, quicker _ __  
_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ _  
_ __ Well I do

 

A choked sound came from Anna and she stopped playing to raise her hand to wipe away tears that began to roll down her cheeks. The sea of people picked up the last few lines as she gazed out at them in awe. No music, no microphones, just hundreds of voices morphed into one, to pick up where she had trouble continuing. And I could feel the love of the room in my chest, and I could see it reflected in Anna’s eyes, and I was hoping she could see it in mine. 

 

_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ __  
_ In a sky of a million stars _ __  
_ It flickers, flickers _ __  
_ Who cares when someone's time runs out? _ __  
_ If a moment is all we are _ __  
_ We're quicker, quicker _ __  
_ Who cares if one more light goes out? _ __  
_ Well I do _ __  
_  
_ __ Well I do

 

“Thanks guys,” It was almost a whisper before cheers erupted. She chased another stray tear away. There was a quiet ‘hm’ in the microphone. Rose came to sit next to Anna, a stagehand following behind her with a keyboard. She sat cross-legged and the keys were placed in her lap. The guitarist came with an acoustic of his own. In fact, it was the same acoustic Anna had purchased earlier from the pawn shop.

“You guys like the guitar? Anna bought it for me earlier as a birthday present.” He said as he situated himself next to Anna, leaning in to rest his head against her shoulder for a moment. The crowd cheered and ‘Happy Birthday’ was immediately being belted out to him. His cheeks turned cherry red. That was how I had learned his name was Shawn. All he could muster was a quiet ‘ _ thanks everyone’ _ while he plucked at his own strings. 

“Alright guys, so, I’m not gonna tell you what this one is. But if you know the lyrics, feel free to sing along.” Anna made a point to look at me, a sheepish smile playing on her lips before she dipped her head so her hair partially covered her face, intentionally hiding from me. My stomach did a flip as they began to play. It wasn’t one of my songs, but it was one of my covers. 

 

_ She packed my bags last night pre-flight _ __  
_ Zero hour nine AM _ __  
_ And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then _ __  
_ I miss the earth so much I miss my wife _ __  
_ It's lonely out in space _ __  
_ On such a timeless flight _ __  
__  
_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ __  
_ 'Till touchdown brings me round again to find _ __  
_ I'm not the man they think I am at home _ __  
_ Oh no no no I'm a rocket man _ _  
_ __ Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone

 

She looked around the room as she and everyone else sang the chorus, including myself. The girls in front of me looked back to see me and their gasp was evident, if not only by the  _ o _ shape their mouths took. They parted to let me through to the front, waving Suzy and Arin to go up too. The three on stage harmonized the chorus beautifully as us three in the crowd squeezed our way through.

 

_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ __  
_ 'Till touchdown brings me round again to find _ __  
_ I'm not the man they think I am at home _ __  
_ Oh no no no I'm a rocket man _ __  
_ Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone _ __  
__  
_ Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids _ __  
_ In fact it's cold as hell _ __  
_ And there's no one there to raise them if you did _ __  
_ And all this science I don't understand _ __  
_ It's just my job five days a week _ _  
_ __ A rocket man, a rocket man

 

I placed one hand on the stage, and one hand on her knee as she sang, keeping eye contact with me the entire time, singing to me. I looked between the three faces as they all smiled down at us. The world seemed to fade away as I found myself in my own world found only in Anna’s eyes. But the crowd continued to sing around us.

 

_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ __  
_ 'Till touchdown brings me round again to find _ __  
_ I'm not the man they think I am at home _ __  
_ Oh no no no I'm a rocket man _ __  
_ Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone _ __  
__  
_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ __  
_ 'Till touchdown brings me round again to find _ __  
_ I'm not the man they think I am at home _ __  
_ Oh no no no I'm a rocket man _ _  
_ __ Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone

 

_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ __  
_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time _ _  
_ __ And I think it's gonna be a long long time

 

Cheers erupted all around us as the song came to a close. Anna placed her hand on top of mine, and I flipped it over so I could hold her’s properly. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. I was sure I could hear my name, but I sure wasn’t listening until it came from Anna’s lips.

“Thanks for coming Danny.”

 

- - -

 

The show was beginning to come to a close. Under The Covers powered through a half hour worth of songs after Rocket Man, one I recalled as Television Romance, which I decided was one of my favorites of the night. Anna had donned her guitar a few more times through the night, skillful fingers dancing along the strings with ease. Andrew and Rose both traded their keyboards for keytars, finally joining in on Anna’s shenanigans. If I didn’t know better I’d of thought Rose was Anna’s girlfriend; the way they danced with one another and the obvious flirtation. But Rose had caused a bit of a scene when she stole a kiss from Shawn, leaving him lovestruck and the crowd going wild.

And there Anna was, her guitar a staple accessory at this point. The headstock read Fender Mustang and the body was a pearly white color. By this point Anna had shucked her jacket, using my rendition of ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ to make stripping it a part of the show. Her white blouses’ sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, her black vest accentuated all her curves, and her flowy pants made her appear to have legs for days. She was an absolutely gorgeous woman, I thought, and oh what I wouldn’t give to be able to follow those curves.

The bassline from “I Wish” started playing as Anna approached the mic. Andrew ditched his keytar for his sax and Shawn had ditched his guitar for a trumpet.

“You know, I loved Stevie Wonder's’ version of this the moment I heard it. But then I heard Ninja Sex Party’s cover, and good lord let me tell  _ you _ .” Anna pulled her curls away from her face, bunching them up at the top as she looked over at Jamie. She let her hair fall as she began to play her guitar. “This is ‘I Wish’.” The music seemingly exploded as the rest of the band joined in, the horns lively as Shawn and Andrew bounced next to one another and Rose returning to her keyboard. 

 

_ Looking back on when I _ __  
_ Was a little moppy headed boy _ __  
_ Then my only worry _ __  
_ Was for Christmas what would be my toy _ __  
  


_ Even though we sometimes _ __  
_ Would not get a thing _ __  
_ We were happy with the _ _  
_ __ Joy the day would bring

 

They had the whole place rockin’. You’d have thought they had been playing this their whole lives. Anna’s voice was raw, far from the melodic sound it had held all night. But it had soul, and she  _ fuckin’ rocked _ . __  
  


_ Sneaking out the back door _ __  
_ To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine _ __  
_ Greeted at the back door _ __  
_ But thought I told you not to go outside _ __  
  


_ Tryin' your best to bring the _ __  
_ Water to your eyes _ __  
_ Thinkin' it might stop her _ __  
_ From woopin' your behind _ __  
  


_ I wish those days could come back once more _ __  
_ Why did those days ever have to go _ __  
_ I wish those days could come back once more _ __  
_ Why did those days ever have to go _ _  
_ __ 'Cause I love them so

 

The crowd sang and clapped with the breakdown. Anna breathed heavily but the joy was on her face as she snapped along.  __  
  


_ Woah-Oh!  _

_ Brother says he's tellin' _ __  
_ 'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl _ __  
_ Just don't tell I'll give you _ __  
_ Anything you want in this whole wide world _ __  
  


_ Mama gives you money for Sunday school _ __  
_ You trade yours for candy after church is through _ __  
  


_ Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall (you nasty boy) _ __  
_ Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the wall _ __  
  


_ You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right _ __  
_ But while you were doin’ it-it sure felt outta sight _ __  
  


_ I wish those days could come back once more _ __  
_ Why did those days ever have to go _ __  
_ I wish those days could come back once more _ _  
_ __ Why did those days ever have to go

_ Woah-oh-oooh _

_ Woah-oh-oooh _

_ Oh! _

 

They played out the song and the lights went out in the entire room. The crowd cheered for an encore, begged them to come back. There was a seductive voice over the mic this time, but it was still Anna’s.

“What do you say we play one more, huh guys?” The lights came back, everyone was in different positions this time.  

Rose and Andrew had placed themselves in front of the drumset. I had learned the drummer's name was Max, and the bassist who now took his place at center stage with Anna was Jamie. Shawn had placed himself between Rose and Andrew, donning a keytar and mic.

The familiar riff of “Digital Love” began, and Anna had the biggest of smiles plastered on her face which quickly fell into a mellow expression as she got into the music, losing herself in her guitar.

 

_ Last night I had a dream about you _ __  
_ In this dream I'm dancing right beside you _ __  
_ And it looked like everyone was having fun _ _  
_ __ the kind of feeling I've waited so long

 

Anna and Jamie stepped closer, Anna’s hips swaying in that devilish way that they do.

 

_ Don't stop come a little closer _ __  
_ As we jam the rhythm gets stronger _ __  
_ There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun _ _  
_ __ We were dancing all night long

 

The two stepped even closer, turning in sync so they were facing the opposite sides of the stage, yet still face to face, Anna’s hips thrusting in time to the words. Jamie wiggled his eyebrows at her, drawing giggles out of her.

 

_ The time is right to put my arms around you _ __  
_ You're feeling right _ __  
_ You wrap your arms around too _ __  
_ But suddenly I feel the shining sun _ _  
_ __ Before I knew it this dream was all gone

 

They stepped around each other until they were back to back, facing to either side of the stage, falling into the groove of playing their instruments. __  
__  
_ Ooh I don't know what to do _ __  
_ About this dream and you _ _  
_ __ I wish this dream comes true

 

_ Ooh I don't know what to do _ __  
_ About this dream and you _ _  
_ __ We'll make this dream come true

 

The whine if Anna’s guitar sent shivers down my spine. Her eyes shut and her eyebrows knitted together as she played, finding just as much bliss in the sound. 

“Let’s go LA!” Rose jumped up and down as the band played on. As Shawn played through his bassline Anna looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, obviously impressed. I quickly realized TWRP had played this song the same exact way, and this was yet another cover of a cover. I couldn’t help the goofy grin that played on my lips, and I pulled out my phone to record it, promising to send it to the guys later.

Shawn fell into the steady bassline and he and Anna rested against one another, Anna shaking her shoulders in time as she let her head fall back over his shoulder. 

 

_ Why don't you play the game? _

_ Why don't you play the game? _

 

Anna leaned forward as she played, eyes closed yet again, playing through her solo with ease and passion and you could tell moments like these were exactly what she lived for. As the song came to a close, she and Shawn held their instruments up in the air, drawing out the last note. The crowd exploded and Anna jumped up and down, obviously proud. Everyone lined up on the edge of the stage, waving. Anna grabbed her mic as she joined them.

“Thank you so much L.A! Get home safe and have a good night!” The lights went out as they walked off stage and once they had disappeared the room lit up entirely. People had already started to pour out of the exits as the music came on over the system again. I turned to Arin and Suzy, the same goofy grin plastered on my face. 

“Fuck dude, that was awesome!” They broke out into laughter, cut short as a security guard approached them.

“Excuse me, are you, uh,” he squinted down at a card he carried in his hand. “Danny, Arin, and Suzy?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s us.” my eyebrows scrunched together as I spoke. 

“The band had invited you guys backstage. If you’d like, you can follow me.” I looked at Arin as Suzy smacked my arm. 

“Of course, thank you.” Suzy’s smile was giddy as she pulled me by my elbow. 


	5. Sit Next To Me

[Sit Next To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKLVpDTZOPQ) \- Foster The People

 

Anna flopped down in the middle of the corridor, not even making it to the dressing room.

“Holy shit guys, we fuckin’ rocked!” She raised her hands in the air, making devil horns before she let her arms fall out to either side of her. Andrew laughed as he leaned against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor.

“You can say that again dude. I think that’s the best show we put on yet!” Everyone abandoned going back to the dressing rooms and settled for chilling in the hallway.

 

As we rounded the corner, I could see everyone spread about the hallway, Anna laid in the center of the floor and the security guard snorted as we approached.

“Uh, Miss Russell?” He towered over her, Anna’s eyes opened as she assessed the giant.

“Aw man, Marcus get outta here with that. You make me sound like a snobby celebrity.” Anna took his hand as he helped her up. “Were you able to find them?”

“Of course,” He stepped to the side and motioned to Arin, Suzy, and I.

“Oh great, hi guys!” She stuffed her hands in her pockets as the others gathered beside her.

“Oh man, you guys actually came!” Andrew threw an arm over Anna’s shoulder. “Shawn said he saw you guys standing in line when we pulled up, I couldn’t believe it!”

“Oh yeah, we heard Anna playing in Gabe’s Pawn Shop earlier and Danny here just had to come check her out.” Arin nudged me with his elbow, my face immediately heated up.

“You guys were awesome!” Suzy chimed in, trying to take the attention away from me. But when I looked up at Anna she had glimmer in her eyes, though her smile was soft. Her smile grew even wider once our eyes met, and I couldn’t help but sheepishly look away.

“Thanks! We were so scared something was going to go wrong. We had a ton of fun though. I think this was the biggest crowd we’ve played for so far.” Rose looped her arm through Shawn’s as he spoke.

“Why don’t you guys come on back? I promise there are comfier seats than the hallway floor.” Everyone chuckled as the bunch of us moved toward the back of the venue.

The music that was playing out on the show floor was playing in the dressing room. The song had changed to my cover of ‘You Spin Me Round’.

“So you guys are fans, huh?” Arin had pointed toward the speaker in the corner.

“Yeaaah.” Andrew had laughed, almost nervously. “We’ve all been fans for a while now. That’s kinda how we met Anna. Rose and I were at a NSP show in Philly, we found Anna and she was just…” He waved his hands in the air, searching for the word.

“ _Amazing._ ” Rose finished. “We started talking to her and she was just so pleasant. We were all up front, and my short ass couldn’t see over her. I was about to have Andrew put me on his shoulders when she turned to me and asked me if I’d like to stand in front of her so I could see.”

“Ha! Short shit.” Anna laughed as Rose groaned and told her to shut up. Anna had her attention turned to the door, talking to someone I couldn’t see. They passed her her coat that she had left on stage and a glass of something pink and bubbly.

“Have a seat guys, get comfy.” Jamie said over his shoulder as he grabbed a water bottle out of a mini fridge in the corner. “You guys want anything? They’ll make us drinks at the bar if you’d like.” Anna draped her coat over the arm of one of the couches before flopping down on the couch, crossing her leg over her knee and taking a sip from her glass.

“Are you guys just passing through or do you guys live here in LA?” Suzy took a seat on the couch across from Anna. She looked at me before nodding to the open space next to Anna. I hesitated for a second, but eventually situated myself beside her, folding my hands in his lap, no matter how much I actually wanted to drape an arm around her shoulders.

“We all live here in LA,” Anna said between sips. “We actually got apartments within a three block radius of one another.”

“Yeah, when we all moved out here, we were all we had. So we decided to stay close.” Max perched himself on the arm of a chair Jaime was sitting in. They had obviously moved the furniture around to have things set up in a circle.

The conversation flowed easily between everyone, Anna had readjusted herself so one of her legs were tucked underneath her. I tapped my fingers against my knuckles, still debating on putting an arm around Anna’s shoulders.

“So, you saw me play in the pawn shop earlier.” It was more of a statement than a question. I looked down at Anna, and I froze for a second. Her expression was friendly, but her voice was nervous and she sheepishly looked down at her glass. THe look was cute on her.

“Y-yeah. I like going in there and looking at the records and stuff. You certainly caught my attention.” I gave her an almost goofy smile.

“I go in there to look at guitars all the time. Andrew works there so I spend a lot of time in there. They have a recording space of sorts in the back so I don’t usually play on the floor like that. I’m glad you liked it enough to come check out the show tonight.”

“Excuse me, Miss Russell? Can I speak to you for a second?” A head popped in the door after a few light knocks.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be back.” She lightly patted my knee as she stood. I took the opportunity to finally stretch out, placing his my on the back of the couch, finally relaxing. I contributed to conversation; talking about what I thought of the show, telling them how honoured I was that they had played me songs. Everyone recalled their favorite parts of the show. Anna slipped quietly back into the room, still carrying that bubbly pink glass. She approached where she had been sitting next to me.

“I get up for five minutes and you completely take over both spots on the couch,” She placed her hand on her hip, taking a sassy tone though the huge grin on her face gave her away.

“And? Whatcha gonna do about it baby girl?” I giggled, my own seriousness faltering. Anna cocked an eyebrow and held her glass out to Rose who was set in the chair next to her.

“Oh, no no no.” Andrew held his glass up in the air. “Anna Russell don’t you dare.” Anna flopped down on the couch, swinging her legs up to rest them across me and Andrew, almost ball tapping Andrew with her heels. “ _Shit.”_

I grunted before laughing and resting my arm across her legs, hand gently on her thigh. “Okay, fair enough.”

\- - -

 

Time seemed to go by too quickly yet really slowly at the same time. Anna had been called out of the room a few times before she could really settle down and relax with everyone. Yet, even when she did get comfortable, she still seemed ready to jump up at any moment. The last time she came back she didn’t even bother to get comfortable again, which was a relief for Andrew since his balls were in danger each time she came back, though she did try to be gentle. She opted for sitting in her original position; a leg crossed over her knee, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Miss… Um, I’m sorry, Anna?” She looked up, irritation clearly written on her face.

“What is it?” Her tone was harsh, which made the girl at the door flinch. This is the first time I’ve seen this girl come for Anna. Each time before was an older woman. This girl had to be no older than seventeen. Anna’s rudeness wasn’t lost on her though and she sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry love, what’s up?” She rose from her seat and met the girl at the door. She bowed her head, terrified of looking up at her as she spoke. Anna tipped her chin up so she would look at her. She whispered something that lifted the girls’ spirits, causing them both to smile. Anna nodded and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, thanking her as she saw her out.

“Alright guys, they’re quite sick of us being here at this point so I think it’s time to get going.” Everyone rose and exchanged handshakes and hugs. I made his way over to Anna, grabbing her coat and holding it out for her to put on.

“Thanks, Danny.” She shrugged into her jacket, pausing for a second to fix the lapels in the front and button it closed.

“Hey, so,” I paused for a second as I followed her out of the room. “You seem really cool, and I uh-.” The smile Anna gave me caught me off guard; it was sweet and warm and entirely bashful. But I let the silence go on for just a second too long.

“Thank you. It was really nice meeting you tonight Danny, you’re a big part of the reason why I do this, and it was a bit surreal being able to perform for one of my favorite artists, let alone one of my idols.” She looked down at her shoes, clearly embarrassed by what she said.

“It means so much to hear you say that.” I tipped her chin up to look at me. The moment was there, I could feel it, and I would bet she could too. With the way her eyes widened then softened, the way she leaned into my touch. I easily could have kissed her. But of course Arin wasn’t too far ahead of them.

“Okay love birds, if you’re gonna kiss get on with it, they want us outta here.” The smirk on his face said it all as he disappeared around the corner. Anna took a hasty step away from me and we both jammed our hands in our pockets, nervously laughing.

“Can I maybe get your number? I’d really like to see you again.” I pushed through the bundle of nerves in my throat. I had asked for plenty of girls numbers, some made me nervous, some didn’t. But damn did this girl have me shaking in my boots.

“Only if you promise to text me sometime.” She held her hand out for my phone. I dug in my pocket and handed it to her, giddy that she said yes. She typed her number in as we continued down the hall. “Here. let’s get a picture together so I can set it as my contact photo.” She held her arm up in the air, slipping her hand around my back, I slipped my arm around her shoulders. She snapped the quick selfie and set it as her contact photo. She handed my iPhone back.

“Anna! Come on, let’s get a photo!” The other five were all gathered in the lobby, standing in front of what I could only assume was a queens throne. Anna’s smile spread as she bounded over, immediately flopping down in the chair. One of her legs was thrown over the arm of the chair, while she propped herself up on her elbow on the arm of the chair, and her other arm draped over her torso. The others’ gathered around the chair as the intern from before took their picture. They changed positions a few times as they took more photos, but the last was what I thought was the best. Anna sat up in the chair, legs crossed as she folded her arms across her chest. Andrew and Rose sat on either arm of the chair, Shawn, Max, and Jamie sat on the first step beneath the throne, their arms crossed as well. Their pose was refined and elegant and it would certainly make for a good photo to show off the first band to play The Queen.

After signing their spot beneath where their photo would go, everyone said their final goodbyes and exchanged hugs. I watched as Anna wrapped her arms around Suzy, her smile bright and warm. My smile matched hers as Anna approached me and buried her face into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my back as I snaked my own around her waist.

“Promise you’ll text me sometime?” She pulled back to gaze at me without letting go. My laugh was immediate.

“Yeah, I promise.” We embraced one last time before parting ways. The intern handed Anna her keys and she gave her a quick hug. She swung a leg over her motorcycle and waved once more before peeling down the street after the Jeep that had already left her.

“So are you gonna text her now or later? Arin looked down the street with me, long after Anna had disappeared.

“Ugh, shut up dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has been happening in my life for the past few months and I completely lost the drive to do anything. I've just been going through the motions. But I'm ready to get back to doing the things I love including writing (and updating) my fics! 
> 
>  
> 
> Though... No one really reads this one anyway. 
> 
> Ahh well.


	6. Wish You Were Here

[Wish You Were Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6mMmGIs53I) by Ninja Sex Party (Pink Floyd Cover)

 

The day after the concert, Arin tried to help me muster up the courage to message Anna. I had sat staring at her contact between recordings, only half focused on what Arin was saying to me. I typed in a ‘what’s up’, but quickly deleted it.

“Dude, just say something like ‘Hey, it’s Danny’ with a smiley face or some shit. You’ve been staring at your phone all morning.” Arin stood as he finished putting in the next game they were going to play.

“Yeah man, I guess you’re right. I don’t know why I’m so nervous about sending a stupid text.” I flopped over on the couch and threw my arm over my eyes.

“Better yet, I’m starving let’s go get some lunch.” Arin grabbed my hand and practically dragged me off the couch. I rolled off the couch and stumbled after him before catching up. I laced my fingers through his as we went into the main office.

“Lunch sounds good, what do you want?” I grabbed my hoodie as we talked past my desk.

“There’s a taco truck up the way?” Arin let go of my hand as he reached to open the door.

“Sure.”

 

\- - -

 

As we headed up to the square, music could be heard from a block away. I quickly picked up on it being an acoustic cover of ‘Wish You Were Here’. One very similar to my own.

 

 _So, so you think you can tell_   
_Heaven from hell_   
_Blue skies from pain_   
_Can you tell a green field_   
_From a cold steel rail?_   
_A smile from a veil?_ _  
_ Do you think you can tell?

 

Rounding the corner, we could see a crowd had gathered around the stone slab that sat in the center. I looked over at Arin and he shrugged, I waved for him to follow after me and we pushed through the crowd to see what was going on.

 

 _And did they get you to trade_   
_Your heroes for ghosts?_   
_Hot ashes for trees?_   
_Hot air for a cool breeze?_   
_Cold comfort for change?_   
_And did you exchange_   
_A walk on part in the war_ _  
_ For a lead role in a cage?

 

On the stone sat Anna, Andrew and Rose. Rose had a keyboard set up in front of her while Andrew and Anna played acoustic guitars. I froze once I realized who I was looking at and I heard a quiet ‘ _oh wow’_ come from Arin. I jammed my hands in my pockets as I watched, a giddiness rising in me.

 

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here_   
_We're just two lost souls_   
_Swimming in a fishbowl_   
_Year after year_   
_Running over the same old ground_   
_And how we found_   
_The same old fears_ _  
_ Wish you were here

 

The small crowd clapped as they wrapped up, Rose’s ‘ _thank you_ ’ barely audible over the sound. I clapped as Arin whistled next to me.

“Thank you!” Anna waited for the crowd to settle down again, “I think that’s all the time we have for today, thank you guys so much for hanging out with us for a while.” Andrew stood to join the girls as Anna spoke, waving goodbye as the crowd began to disperse. “Remember, we’re only a _portion_ of Under The Covers, make sure to look out for our next pop up!” Rose and Andrew had already begun to pack up, and as Anna turned to help, we locked eyes and she stopped. She leaned on her hip, crossing her arms as she smiled at me. After a quick wave Arin grabbed my arm, pulling me up to their makeshift stage.

“I’m just gonna be running into you guys all the time from here on out, huh?” She hopped down from the slab.

“It sure seems like it,” Arin’s smile was friendly. “Do you guys do impromptu shows like this a lot?”

“Oh yeah, they’re a ton of fun to do.” Andrew hopped down to join Anna, throwing his arm around her shoulders and holding her guitar case out to her.

“Plus it gets people interested in us.” Anna shrugged as she put her case over her shoulder.

“What are you guys doing out and about?” Rose carried a case in her hand before Andrew took it from her.

“We were working on some recordings and we decided to get some lunch. Wanna join us? We’re gettin’ tacos.” Arin looked at me before looking over at the other three.

“Well, I have a lunch date and Andrew has to head to work, but I think Anna is free, right?” I caught the knowing smile Rose gave Anna and Anna gave her a pointed look in return.

“Well, yeah, I don’t really have anything I have to do. Tacos sound great.” She handed her guitar to Rose who slung it over her shoulder.

“Great, it was cool seeing you guys again, I’ll drop your guitar off at your place Anna!” Andrew and Rose waved as they made their way across the square. Anna gave a quick wave before turning to us.

“Tacos?”

 

\- - -

 

Anna rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands in her hoodie pocket as we talked. Tacos long gone, by this point we were just holding conversation.

“I’m sorry if we’re holding you up.” Arin offered, as we had now taken up about an hour of her time.

“Oh no, no worries. I actually didn’t have anything planned for today.” Arin and I exchanged a glance.

“Well, how about you come back to the office with us. We were recording some new episodes but it wouldn’t hurt to take a break for today and show you around the office.” She hesitated a moment, looking down at her shoes and fiddling with something in her pocket.

“Well, I don’t even have a way home for another few hours, why not?” Her smile was bright and I mentally screamed.

“Awesome! It’s actually not too far a walk from here.” We started walking, Arin falling a step behind Anna and I so we could walk together. I’ll have to treat him to lunch tomorrow, he sure as hell knows what he’s doing.

 

\- - -

 

“Now Anna, if you tell anyone where our office is, I’ll have Brian murder you.” She snorted.

“It would be a fucking _honor_ to be murdered by Brian.” Arin swiped his card through the lock and let us both in. Her eyes went wide as she gazed around.

“You know, of all the times I’ve seen this place in videos, not once did I ever think I would be here.” She took in every detail of her soundings.

“You watch Grumps too?” I hung my jacket on a hook by the door.

“Oh yeah, that’s where it all started.” She laughed nervously as she continued to look around, making sure not to miss a single detail.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Arin quickly disappeared, leaving us alone. She simply nodded and followed behind me.

“Would you like something to drink?” I grabbed a can of La Croix out of the fridge as we passed by the kitchen. “We have water, La Croix, Arin has a few Monsters in here...”

“Monsters? The green kind?” I nodded and pulled one out for her. We continued walking through the office. We passed by Suzy’s desk and she gave Anna a quick hug before we continued.

“Oh, is this the Anna I’ve heard so much about?” Matt leaned on the door frame to his and Ryan’s editing room.

“I haven’t even talked to you yet Matt, how do you even know her name?” Anna gave a wave and a shy smile.

“Arin.” He bumped fists with her and disappeared into the office. Ryan yelled an enthusiastic ‘hello’ as we walked away.

“I guess it’s a good thing you already know who everyone is.” Her giggle was bubbly as we continued through the office. “This is my desk, usually Brian’s somewhere around here too, but I don’t know where he went.”

“I’ve met Brian before.” I whipped around to look at her, though she was still surveying the office.

“You have?” I leaned against my desk as I watched her. The look of curiosity in her eye suited her.

“Yeah, after the second Philly show back in August. He probably doesn’t remember me though.” She touched the back of my chair as she walked up to it.

“That’s right you did say you were there.”

“Yeah man, I was there both nights! I was able to get VIP tickets to the second night so of course I had to be there _again._ ” Her smile was giddy.

“You were the one with the blue glow sticks right?” Brian came from around the corner carrying a coffee mug. “I actually do remember you. I think you were the only person to not ask me for an autograph that night.” He looked over at me, and something clicked in the back of my mind. I remembered seeing a beautiful curly haired girl in the crowd with blue glow sticks sticking out from behind her ears. I couldn’t help but keep my eye on her as we did the Q&A, and I remember being disappointed she didn’t want to ask a question. I also remember not going out that night because of vocal exercises. When Brian came back from meeting fans, he told me that the girl that was out there and after talking to her for a few minutes, he knew she would be right up my alley. And I thanked god that Brian didn’t mention that right now.

“Yeah, I have plenty signed by you guys, I’d of rather had a picture.” She looked down at her hands as she spoke.

“That’s pretty cool. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet Audrey and Rachel. I’ll talk to you again soon Anna.” Brian gathered up his things and he was off.

“Well, all that’s left is the recording room. C’mon.” She followed behind me as we rounded the corner into the recording booth.

“Oh my god, can I sit on the couch?” I laughed loud and nodded. She immediately flopped down on the couch and she looked like she was in heaven.

“Happy?” She glanced at me, then stared up at the ceiling.

“This couch… is filled with so many farts.” Arin’s laugh chimed in with mine as he entered the doorway.

“I mean, you’re not wrong?” He sat down next to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. “So, what do you think?”

“I’ve been watching Game Grumps for the past four years, I’ve _dreamed_ of sitting on this couch. This is so cool man.” She honestly did look like a kid in a candy store.

“Four years?”

“Every day faithfully. Be it a new episode or an old series.” She made it sound like an accomplishment.

“That’s dedication.” Arin rubbed her shoulder. “Alright Dan, wanna finish recording the last few episodes?”

“What about Anna?” We both looked over at her.

“She can hang out here. You just can’t make a single sound.” Arin I sat down on the other side of her.

“Make every single sound, got it.” We chuckled as Arin set up to continue.

“You get a first hand experience at a recording sesh, how many lovelies can say that?” I put my arm around her shoulder where Arin’s once was.

“Only this one!” She pointed her thumbs at herself with the biggest shit-eating grin. “It’s so cool.”

“Okay, okay,” Arin exaggeratedly hushed her and we started recording.

 

\- - -

 

“So how are you getting home?” I pulled my hoodie on and fished my keys out of the pocket.

“That’s… a really good question. Rose and Andrew took my Jeep and they’re not responding to me. I guess I’m walking.” I shook my head, curls flying all over the place.

“No way, it’s pretty late. I’ll take you home.” She started to protest but I immediately stopped her. “No ifs, ands, or buts. C’mon.” We said our goodbyes as we headed out. Ryan yelling something about her coming back soon.

“M’lady,” I said with a flourish as I held the door open for her.

“You know, I can still walk home.” She giggled as she slid into the passenger seat. I shut her door and walked around to the other side.

“And I still won’t let you.” I locked the doors once inside.

“Are you holding me hostage Mr. Avidan?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at me.

“Maybe?” I stuck the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

“Well, as long as you feed me I guess there’s worse people to be kidnapped by.” She pulled the seatbelt over her chest.

“I’m pretty sure they call that Stockholm Syndrome.” I handed her my phone to put in her address.

Conversation flowed with ease as I drove her home. There were no awkward silences or stumbling over words. It was like I’d known her all my life. I’d be hearing her laugh ringing in my mind for the rest of the night.

“Welp, this is it,” she said as I pulled into one of the parking spots in front of her apartment building. Her Jeep sat a few spots down from us. “You mean to tell me they’re home and couldn’t answer me?”

“Well, at least you’re all home safe. I didn’t realize you lived with Rose and Andrew.” I looked up at the building, the only lights that were on were on the top floor.

“Yeah, we’re up at the top, nice three bedroom condo situation.” She patted all her pockets to ensure she had all her things. “Thanks so much for taking me home Danny.”

“It’s no problem. Your place is actually on my route home.” I tapped the steering wheel.

“Well, don’t be a stranger. You did promise to text me after all.” Her smile was sweet and we embraced over the center console before she hopped out of the car. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Anna.” She closed the door and I watched her walk up to the building. She waved before disappearing inside. As I made my way home, ‘Wish You Were Here’ came on over the radio, and even though I knew I was singing along, all I could hear was her voice in my head.


	7. Magic

[Magic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq-NShfefks)by B.O.B feat. Rivers Cuomo

 

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It’s been a few days since I’ve seen her last, but I dreamt of her last night. I dreamt of the smell of pancakes and her dancing around my kitchen in one of my t-shirts. I hardly know this girl, and I don’t wanna say I’ve got it bad. But I think I’ve got it, whatever ‘it’ is, just not bad.

I rolled over and plucked my phone off the charger. Before I could change my mind I pulled up her contact and sent her a quick ‘Hey, it’s Danny! What have you got planned for today?’ and threw my phone to the end of my bed that way I couldn’t change my mind and hit cancel. I rubbed my face and continued to stare at the ceiling. It was eight in the morning, I’d be surprised if- _ding_.

“She responded already?” I sat up and reached for my phone and sure enough, her name was on the screen.

“ _Hey Dan! What’s this, the early bird special?”_ I giggled at her message. Eight wasn’t exactly early, but maybe it was for her. Or maybe it was too early to try to make plans. “ _I think the only thing on my agenda today is band practice and a last minute gig. Why? Wanna fill in some empty spots?”_ My heart began to race, maybe it was too early to flirt?

“ _I’d gladly fill some empty spots._ ” I thought to myself for a second. I’m a fucking idiot for not thinking of something to do before asking her out. _“Lunch?”_

“ _Food is not the question, it is only the answer._ ” I chuckled out loud.

“ _Perfect lol. I hope you like sushi!!!_ ” I got up to begin planning an outfit. Something casual but still looks good. Certainly not the ripped jeans I’ve been wearing the past few days. I pulled out a clean pair of jeans, a black button up, and my Nightrunner tee.

“ _There’s other things to eat?”_

 _“Of course not. 12?”_ I could remember where she lived for the most part. Once I got to her neighborhood I would recognize which building was hers.

“ _Sounds good, I’ll see you soon! :)_ ” I tossed my phone on my bed and grabbed my towel off the door before heading to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water warm up as I brushed my teeth. I wondered what she would wear. I imagined her dancing around in my t-shirt again and could feel my cock twitch in my shorts.

“Fuck.” I immediately dismissed the thought and hopped in the shower, trying to focus only on the hot water. Once I was done I cut the water and wrapped my towel around my waist after towelling off my hair. Entering my room, I illuminated my phone and looked at the time. Nine-o-clock and a message from Anna; a simple ‘see you soon’.

I quickly dressed and considered having a light snack to hold me over until lunch. I made some toast and sat on my couch, pulling my laptop off the coffee table, working on some music would pass these next three hours quickly enough.

 

\- - -

 

I sat in front of her apartment, contemplating whether I should go to the door or not. I know I should go to the door since this is technically our first date, this is a date right? I cut the engine and walked up her steps. The time said 12:02 as I raised my hand to knock on her door, but there was a soft click.

“Oh- hey Dan.” Andrew and Rose stood in the doorway as my hand was raised to knock, I let it fall to my side.

“Hi guys, heading out?” I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get some lunch and head to band practice.” Rose disappeared back inside the apartment, calling for Anna. Something about a date. So this is a date?

“Band practice? Oh no, I’m not holding Anna up am I? She said twelve was fine…” Andrew waved his hand in the air.

“Oh no, you’re alright. We figured we’d go ahead and practice without her; it’s the rest of us that need to catch up to her anyway.” He laughed light-heartedly. “By the time you guys are done we should be cool to meet up for the show.”

“Well, if it’s okay.” Rose came back to the door.

“You can go ahead in, she’s just finishing getting ready.” I nodded and she stepped aside to let me in.

“We’ll see you later Dan.” She waved as I said my goodbye and they shut the door behind themselves. I walked further into the room, looking around. Rose and Andrew had some pictures of what looked like their family scattered through the room. There was a fireplace in the corner of the living room, and on it sat a few framed photos of Anna. There was one of her and two other people that looked to be from her graduation.

“Those are my parents.” She placed her hand on my arm as she approached. Her hair was held away from her face with a white headband, curls falling in every direction like a lion's mane. She wore a black button-up shirt that was tucked into a maroon high-low skirt and simple converse. And to be honest she looked casual yet stunning.

“And them?” I grabbed a photo of what looked to be from a beach. Anna was in the front and the others were lined behind her, leaning over the dock to be in the photo. She pointed at them in order.

“Candida, her brother Cristian, her boyfriend Keith, our friend Miguel, and Solei’s little sister Calea. We were in Ocean City.” I placed the photo back on the mantle.

“You guys travelled all the way there? Or was this when you were still living on the east coast?” I turned to face her as she walked away to gather her things.

“Still living on the east coast. It was still quite the drive though, we all lived in Delaware, so it was something like three hours away.” She dropped her keys into her little backpack and slung it over her shoulder. I walked over to the door as she held it open for me.

“I promise I’ll tell you more later.” She locked it behind her and followed me down to my car. I held the door for her and walked over to my side.

“I’m so excited for this, I absolutely love sushi.” I laughed as I turned the radio on.

“I’m glad I picked out a good place.” A song came on that I’m sure I’ve heard before, but I didn’t know it. She sang quietly to herself as she tapped her finger on her leg.

“ _Cross my heart and hope to die, taking this one step at a time, got your back if you’ve got mine, one foot in front of the other…_ ” She hummed the rest as I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. “Oh, shoot, sorry.”

“For what? You’re obviously a good singer.” I laughed lightly which caused her to do the same.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. But I have a habit of singing literally everything that I hear that I know. It can get a little annoying sometimes.” She trailed off at the end.

“I don’t think so, I do the same actually. I’m always singing something.” I stared ahead at the road and that’s where that conversation left off. She continued to sing anyway, whether it was my encouragement or whether she couldn’t help herself. I pulled into a spot right in front of the restaurant. She started to reach for the handle but I stopped her.

“Don’t you dare,” I jumped out and hurried around to open her door. The sound of giggles poured out.

“Oh my gosh,” I held my hand out for her and she took it, holding her skirt down so it wouldn’t rise when she swung her legs over to stand. Instead of letting go I looped it through my arm as I shut her door, leading her into the restaurant.

“Such a gentleman.” She gently took my arm and followed behind me.

“Two, please.” I told the hostess and she showed us to our seats, a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. We gave our drink orders and I picked up the menu, catching Anna looking around.

“I’ve never been here before,” she said to no one in particular, as if she could read my thoughts. “I’m sorry, that’s another habit. I like to take in my surroundings when I’m in a new place.”

“It’s okay, the decor in this place is nice.” I set down my menu after a quick glance through it. She finally grabbed hers and began flipping through it.

“Oh geez, you already know what you want?”

“I get the same thing every time I come here so I don’t even bother anymore.”

“Then what do you recommend?” She looked up at me over her glasses.

 

\- - -

 

“So we _finally_ get to the show after like four hours, and I always do a once over to make sure I have everything, and I don’t have my wallet.” She waves her spoon in the air as she speaks. Lunch was awesome and she was in heaven eating sushi as good as this. She told me there had only been one other place that was as good as this and it was a place in Delaware called Sakura. We were trading stories of concerts we had been to. Just before this one she was telling me of how she drove three and a half hours to see me in Maryland and how disappointed she had been that she couldn’t see. I was nothing but apologetic but she would hear nothing of it because it hadn’t been my fault. But I couldn’t help it. This was a show a month after mine, for a band called The 1975.

“Oh no! You left it at the McDonalds you stopped at didn’t you?”

“It fell out of my pocket when I went to the bathroom! I had every card, a whole paycheck’s worth of money, and my _driver's license_ in that wallet. Not only did I drive an hour without my license, but I had to drive four hours through three states without it to get home.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t get pulled over!” We laughed together.

“I am too. I was cancelling everything while I was walking up to the venue. I was such a grouch through the first like, fifteen minutes of the show. But something clicked, and I was just like, there’s nothing I can do about it now, the wallet is long gone, so you know what, fuck it! And I just enjoyed the hell out of that concert. And at that point, it was the _best_ concert I had been to.”

“That’s awesome, to just say fuck it and turn your whole mood around like that.” I popped the last bit of ice cream in my mouth and pushed the glass to the edge of the table.

“It’s the best thing you can do sometimes, especially when you’re stressed over a situation you can do nothing about. I was there to have the time of my life, and I did.” She scraped the last of her ice cream out of her glass and pushed her glass next to mine. The waiter approached and dropped off the check as he grabbed our glasses. I stuck a few bills in and sat it at the edge of the table.

“Well m’lady, what time is this show of yours?” I didn’t want to hold her up or make her late.

“Well,” she glanced at her phone, “it’s supposed to start at three, and it’s only one-thirty.”

“Where is it? We can hang around the area so you’re not too far away.” I held out my hand for her as she stood. Her hand was warm as she took mine, tiny in comparison.

“It’s in the park with the amphitheater a few blocks down from the Grump space.”

 

\- - -

 

“Ah shit, I didn’t realize traffic would be this bad.” Anna anxiously bounced her leg as we inched through traffic. She fished her phone out of her bag, “I’m sorry Danny, I’ve got to make a call really quick.” I turned the radio down and it was silent for a few seconds.

“Hey Rose, are you guys there yet?” Anna listened to her speak for a second. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be late per se, but I’ll probably be walking in right when we’re supposed to start. Give my mic to someone near the entrance and start with The Sound. The crescendo should give me just enough time to get situated. Thanks love.”

She took a deep breath and pulled her headband off, doubling it and using it as a hair tie. She pulled her curls high up and banded them together. She pulled out her button up shirt and undid it revealing a black tank top underneath. She adjusted the belt she wore so it covered the top of her skirt. She quickly applied eyeliner, mascara and a bit of a nude shade of lipstick.

“I’m so sorry to have you in a rush like this,” she dumped her things back into her bag.

“I should be the one apologizing to you.” She chuckled a bit and turned the volume back up on the radio.

“Everything should be fine, as long as we don’t move even slower.”

We pulled into the parking lot with just a few minutes to spare. We half jogged up to the entrance. “Thank god,” Anna huffed. “How do I look?” She twirled for me, her skirt floating out around her.

“Stunning.”

“Thank you so much Danny, are you going to hang around?” I nodded and before she knew it she was having a mic thrust into her hands. She waved as she skipped to the back of the crowd and she came in just in time. The crowd cheered and the band almost visibly relaxed as they saw their lead singer didn’t actually leave them hanging. As I went to take a seat on the grass in the back, the same person that handed Anna her mic held a blanket and a water bottle out for me.

“Anna asked me to have this ready for you in case you did wanna hang around.” I took it and thanked him, spreading it out and getting comfy.

 

\- - -

 

As expected, Under The Covers put on another kickass show. Word was spread about this one, and even though there was only a twenty-four hour notice, a ton of people still showed up. Anna spotted me on her way backstage and she motioned for me to follow her. I stood and folded up the blanket, having long ago tossed my empty water bottle. I did as told and walked around the back of the stage, giving the security guard my name and following his directions to where she was; a small trailer turned lounge.

“Anna, I don’t know how you do it.” The six of them laughed at Jamie’s statement.

“Nothing but magic baby.” Anna noticed me walk in and she bounded over, throwing her arms around me. “Guys, meet magic.” Another round of laughter, including myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to be creating something again. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	8. You and Me

[You and Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kD9CrZODlNA) by Dave Matthews Band

 

Anna and I have been hanging out off and on for the past couple of months now. I went to the occasional pop-up and a show they had at a local watering hole. They were always a blast to see and were always so excited to be doing a show. Anna and I had a blast on our own as well, in and out of restaurants and always finding something to do. We went club hopping one evening, checking out all the bands playing on a main strip. We went for a stroll through a few parks, hung out at the office, I even went to a band practice of hers and got to make a few requests.

I learned a lot about her in this short time. She lived in Delaware all her life, and when her parents passed she decided she couldn’t stay there anymore, had no real reason to. Meeting Rose and Andrew was the last push she needed. She had made a name for herself playing guitar in the Tri-State area; between doing some YouTube videos and playing in a whole lot of bars. Rose and Andrew were looking for a lead singer and begged her to join. It was a huge step for her but she agreed. When they all started talking about moving here to California she was all for it. She rented her house out to a couple of friends and packed her bags. She’s been here six months now and hasn’t looked back since, though she did still keep in touch with her loved ones back home. She didn’t miss it though.

She told me tons of stories, and I told her a ton of mine. I know she’s a fan and she’s probably heard them all before, but she listened with the same amount of intrigue as if she was hearing them for the first time, and I really appreciated that. She’s certainly been through quite a bit. But she tried to take a bit of positivity out of everything. She’s a very optimistic individual, no matter how negative she may seem sometimes. She was a different force to have in my life and it was sort of refreshing. Not to mention I’m still sort of hooked on her.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey dollface, what are you up to today?” I stirred my coffee as I leaned against the counter. Today’s Sunday and I wanted nothing more than to lounge around the house. But it did sound a whole lot better with company.

“Nothing much, I’m just chilling in my jammies. A lazy day, y’know?” I heard a quiet clack, like a laptop closing.

“Well, you’re chilling in your jammies, I’m chilling in my jammies, whaddya say we chill in our jammies together?” Her giggle was soft yet bubbly.

“Is there gonna be food involved?”

“If I say yes will you come over?” The goofiest grin was plastered on my face.

“Maaaybe…” I could tell she was messing with me, she giggled again, “I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, see you soon!” I set my mug in the sink after gulping down the rest of my coffee. I practically ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and tie my hair back. I tidied up in the living room as best I could before she got here. Actually I tidied up everything before she came, and sprayed air freshener in the bathroom. Not even fifteen minutes after I spoke to her there was a light knocking on the door. I ran over and straightened myself out before opening the door.

“Hey,” I stepped aside letting her in. Anna had been here before, hung out for a bit while I got ready to go to one of her shows.

“G’morning!” She gave me a hug as she came in. She was decked out in plaid pajama bottoms, a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, and brown moccasins. She flopped face down on my couch and I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Comfy?” She shuffled around obnoxiously before grunting, drawing another laugh out of me. “Well, I’m in the mood for Chinese how about you?”

“Chinese sounds good” I sat down on top of her with the menu. “Oof, fuck, get off!” I held the menu in front of her face for her to look at.

“What do you want to eat?” She grunted again as she raised her head to look at the menu.

“Air would be a good start.” I wiggled my hips causing her to grunt and groan.

“Don’t make me toss you off this couch Dan Avidan.” She took the menu from my hands and shifted again so she was raised on her elbows, almost booting me onto the floor.

“Fuck,” I grabbed the back of the couch to steady myself.

“I want some vegetable lo-mein and…” She flipped the menu over, “some fried dumplings. Now get off me, I have to pee.”

“Mmm, nope.” I took the menu from her and she shifted again.

“Fine, I’ll just have to pee on your couch then.” I immediately jumped up though knew she was only joking

“Don’t you dare, now go.” She jumped up and sprinted down the hall. I called in our food really quick. I spread out on the couch in her place, grabbing the TV remote and scrolling through Netflix for something to watch.

“Get out of my spot.” I looked up at her, and looked back at the TV, a grin on my face.

“Daniel, get out of my spot.” She moved to the arm of the couch, arms crossed, lower lip poked out.

“And if I don’t?” I watched her as she moved around the couch and she stopped, grinning like a madwoman, before she flopped down on top of me.

“ _Shit_ ,” she began laughing as she shimmied over, wedging herself between the couch and my side.

“So what are we watching?” I placed an arm around her shoulders as I selected The Last Unicorn.

“You said you’ve never seen it, so we’re gonna watch this. I don’t wanna have to pause it though so we’re gonna wait until the food gets here to start it.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started scrolling through instagram. She pulled her phone out too and did the same. Her phone vibrated and a text message popped up on the screen.

“Hey, can I take a picture with you to send to someone?” I nodded and placed my head against hers. She snapped the picture and tapped away at her phone.

“Who was that for?”

“You’ll see, give it a minute.” Her phone buzzed again and a picture came up. She raised it to me and I could see her friends from before.

“Oh, it’s your friends from Delaware.” She nodded and sent them another text message.

“They’re all at Solei’s house, she’s having a BBQ today. She wants to know if she can video call me really quick.”

“Be my guest.” She called them and waited, holding the phone at an angle that viewed only her. “Wait is this how I’m gonna meet your friends?”

“Nan!” Solei appeared on the screen, smile huge as she greeted her friend.

“Hey Sol,” Anna waved at the screen, smile just as wide.

“Guys, come say hi to Anna!” A deeper voice yelled Anna’s name as he came into the frame. I remembered his name was Keith.

“How are ya friend?” Keith pointed finger guns at the screen and Anna did the same.

“Oreooo,” I mouthed the word ‘oreo’ at her in question and she just mouthed the word ‘mixed’ to me.

“Is that my diamond?” Solei’s little sister Calea appeared as well.

“My diamond!” Anna handed me her phone and she made a diamond with the back of her hands, matching Calea’s. “I miss you Tuti!” She took her phone back and blew a kiss. “Where’s Miggs?”

“He’s _went for a walk_ with Cris and the twins. How are you doing over there?” Solei put a finger to her lips and smiled.

“It’s great, man. I love it. Things have really been looking up.” She glanced quickly at me, before returning her attention to her friends. “How are you guys over there?” Some yelling could be heard in the background, including a high pitched scream of Anna’s name.

“We’re good. Would be even better if you were here babe.” Anna’s smile was solemn. Three more faces appeared on screen. One being Cristian, the other two I haven’t seen before.

“Anna!” Cristian took the phone and ran to the other side of the yard with the guys while Solei yelled for them to bring her phone back.

“Hey guys! How are you?” They spoke for a while before someone else took the phone, this time Miguel being the sole person on screen.

“Hey bab! It’s so good to see your face.” She and Miguel spoke for a few minutes as well. “Hey, go get the others, I have someone I’d like you all to meet.” She looked up at me for confirmation and I nodded. She spoke of them so much, I was actually excited to meet them. Plus she said they were fans also, and they’d really enjoy getting to say hi.

“Alright, everyone’s here.” Miguel held his arm out so Solei, Calea, Keith, and himself were in the frame.

“Guys,” Anna extended her arm to include me, “this is Danny.” She smiled up at me as I waved.

“Anna!” Calea yelled. “What!? I mean, hi!” They all laughed and waved.

“So _this_ is what you’ve been up to, huh?” Anna’s cheeks warmed as she looked away from the camera.

“Well I just wanted to say hi to everyone, make sure each and every one of you has a drink for me.” They all said their goodbyes and ended the call. Just in time because the delivery person knocked on the door.

“I got it,” she shifted to let me up and she disappeared in the kitchen as I went to answer the door.

“Uh, hi.” The girl stared at me for a second. “Oh, um, your total comes to twenty-four fifty.” I signed the receipt and took the bag from her.

“You want a pepsi, Danny?” I turned back briefly to see Anna poking her head around the corner.

“Yeah, pepsi’s fine babe.” I turned back to the delivery girl, “Oh, can’t forget about your tip.” I handed her a ten dollar bill before wishing her a good day. I shut the door and carried the bag into the kitchen.

“She totally thought you were hot.” Anna was leaning against the counter, sipping on a glass of Sprite I kept here specifically for her.

“Nah, I’m old enough to be her dad.” Our eyes met, and my face flushed. This was a conversation we’d had before too.

 

\- - -

 

I’d taken her out to dinner, some italian restaurant neither of us had been to. It had been a couple of weeks, and I had just thought to ask her how old she was.

“So, you know my age. I’m pushing forty now. But I don’t know how old you are.” I pointed my fork at her after shoving the spaghetti I had on it in my mouth.

“Uh,” her face fell for a moment.

“What? You mean to tell me you’re not legal yet?” I squinted at her, trying to keep the conversation light hearted.

“You caught me, I’m only sixteen.” She could barely keep herself from smiling which caused me to snort.

“But really, how old are you?” She squirmed a bit, before sighing in defeat.

“I’m, um, twenty-three.” I stared at her for a second, twenty-three? I subtly shook my head. _Twenty-three?_ Her gaze fell down onto her plate. I guess I had been silent for too long, her voice was almost a whisper. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

“Well, I’m friends with Matt, and he’s twenty-two.” She looked up at me through her lashes, I didn’t miss the disappointed look in her eye.

“Well, that’s true.” She pushed a piece of her chicken parmesan around on her plate.

“I don’t mind that you’re young, Anna.” I reached over the table and took her free hand. She looked up at me, a hint of surprise on her face.

“Oh…” She squeezed my hand gently.

“And…” I thought over what I was about to say next. “As long as you don’t mind, I’d like to keep seeing you.”

Be it as friends or as something more, I really did still want to see her. Though after that night, I did take a few days to myself to think it over. She’s almost half my age after all. But every time I tried to come to the conclusion that she was much too young for me, the more I didn’t want to accept that. She’s certainly old enough to make her own decisions. She’s a consenting adult. And she obviously knew how much older I was. I couldn’t be mad at her, it’s not like she was hiding it. I never thought to ask her how old she was, and it’s not like she avoided it, it just never came up. She had sent me some messages over those days, but I didn’t know what to say to her, if anything at all. Her last message was her begging me to at least say something, even if it was that I never wanted to see her again.

Three days after that night, Anna showed up on my doorstep. That was the first time I saw her with a truly serious look on her face. Before I could even ask her what she was doing there, she spoke.

“Dan, I know you haven’t meant to be rude in avoiding me but I am absolutely losing my mind.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I know I’m like half your age, and I know that’s a huge leap, and to be honest I don’t know what we are or where we’re going but in just a few weeks I feel like I’ve found a really good friend in you. And even if the age difference makes you look at me in a different way, at least let it be the way you look at Matt. I’d still like to be friends, the only difference is I won’t edit your face to look all weird. If you’d rather not talk to me anymore, tell me now.”

She trailed off at the end and I stared at her for a moment before snorting at what she said about Matt. I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her as I laughed into her hair. She hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around me too and failing to hold in her own giggles. We stood there a while, just holding each other, even after the laughter had died down. In that moment I realized I’d hate myself if I let her go now.

“Let’s keep going. See where this takes us.” I cupped her cheek in my hand as I pulled back to look at her. A big smile spread across her face as she nodded. I pulled her into my chest once more and she hugged me tighter than before.

“Thank you, Danny.”

 

\- - -

 

“C’mon, let’s start the movie.” She smiled as she touched my arm. I shook off the memory and grabbed some forks from the drawer.

I mimicked her and sat on the couch with my legs crossed, I handed her her containers and her fork, she passed me my Pepsi. I reached for the remote and hit play. We ate in silence as the movie played. The empty containers piled up on the coffee table and I grabbed a blanket from my room to cover ourselves with. We resumed our former position and she rested her head on my chest. Even after the movie had ended we just stayed like that for a while. But my phone rang and I moved to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey man, what are you doing right now?” Brian. I looked over at Anna as she sat up, resting her legs over mine.

“I’m a bit busy right now, what’s up?”

“Anna’s there? Cool I’m coming in.”

“Wait, what?” The line went dead as I heard my front door click.

“I just came to drop off the flash drive you left at the office yesterday. Hey Anna.” She waved at him as he held the drive out to me.

“Uh, thanks.” I stood to drop it in my bag in my room.

“You spend the night last night?” I shook my head as Brian’s voice faded. Good lord that man knew how to embarass me.

“Well, enjoy yourselves, but not too much.” Brian clapped a hand on my shoulder as he turned to leave.

“No promises.” Anna called after him and I jerked my head around to look at her. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks burned red. “Th-that’s an instant reaction at this point, oh lord.” She buried her face in her hands as I fell to the floor in a giggly heap.

“He- he is never gonna let us- let us live that down.”

 

\- - -

 

After Brian passed through we watched a few more movies before settling for listening to some music. Anna had run down to her Jeep and grabbed the acoustic guitar she left in there from her last show. I had been playing music from a playlist I had created on Spotify but I handed her my phone to play something she knew. She tapped her finger against her lower lip before setting my phone down without choosing anything. She strummed out a tune I didn’t know. Her eyebrow creased as she struggled a moment to manage the thumping rhythm on her acoustic at the same time.

“I’ve always had a hard time with that, I’m still no good,” but once she got started she was just fine. She got a small grin on her face as she began to sing, obviously enjoying the song.

 

 _Bite your face to spite your nose_   
_17 and a half years old_   
_I'm worrying about my brother finding out_   
_What’s the fun in doing what you're told?_   
  
_I said "No!"_   
_'Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you_   
_I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old_   
_Give me a night I'll make you'_   
_"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age_   
_But girl I'm not your savior"_   
_Wrestle to the ground_   
_God help me now because_   
  
_They're just girls breaking hearts_   
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_   
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_   
_They're just girls_   
_They're just girls_   
  
_A pair of frozen hands to hold_   
_Oh she's so southern so she feels the cold_   
_One moment I was tearing off your blouse_   
_Now you're living in my house_   
_What happened to just messing around?_   
  
_I said "Yo, I think I better go, I can't take you_   
_You just sit and get stoned with 30 year olds and you think you've made it"_   
_'Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?'_   
_Wrestle to the ground_   
_God help me now because_   
  
_They're just girls breaking hearts_   
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_   
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_   
_They're just girls_   
_They're just girls_   
  
_I told her from the start_   
_Destined to be hard_   
_I told her from the start_   
_I’ll break your heart_   
_Destined to be hard_   
_Break your heart_   
  
_I said "Yo, I think I better go. I can't take you"_   
_I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age_   
_But girl I'm not your savior"_   
_'Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?'_   
_Wrestle to the ground_   
_God help me now because_   
  
_They're just girls breaking hearts_   
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_   
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_   
_They're just girls_   
_They're just girls_   
  
_'Cause They're just girls breaking hearts_   
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_   
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_ _  
_ They're just girls

 _They're just girls_   


 

Anna wrapped that one up and stuck her guitar pick between her lips as she tuned her guitar. “The heat sweated out my guitar strings, they’re so loose.” She plucked out a few notes, satisfied with the change, but I could hardly tell the difference before. “If you were wondering, that one was Girls by The 1975. This next one is…” She played a riff before smiling to herself. “This is… You and Me by Dave Matthews Band.”

 

 _Wanna pack your bags, Something small_   
_Take what you need and we disappear_   
_Without a trace we'll be gone, gone_   
_The moon and the stars can follow the car_   
_and then when we get to the ocean_   
_We gonna take a boat to the end of the world_   
_All the way to the end of the world_   
  
_Oh, and when the kids are old enough_   
_We're gonna teach them to fly_   
  
_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_ _  
_ You and me together yes, yes

 _You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_ _  
_ _You and me together yes, yes_

 

 _You and I, we're not tied to the ground_ _  
__Not falling but rising like rolling around_ _  
__Eyes closed above the rooftops_ _  
__Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars_ _  
__Our arms wide as the sky_ _  
__We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world_ _  
__To the end of the world_ _  
__  
__Oh, and when the kids are old enough_ _  
__We're gonna teach them to fly_ _  
__  
__You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_ _  
__You and me together yes, yes_ _  
__  
__We can always look back at what we did_ _  
__All these memories of you and me baby_ _  
__But right now it's you and me forever girl_ _  
__And you know we could do better than anything that we did_ _  
__You know that you and me, we could do anything_  


_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_   
_You and me together yeah, yeah_   
_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_   
_You and me together yeah, yeah_   
_Two of us together yeah, yeah_   
_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_   
  
_Something small_ _  
_ Until we reach the end of the world

 

We spent the rest of the evening like that, singing songs and joking around. It was light hearted, and for a split second I thought that I wouldn’t mind doing this all the time. But I quickly shook the thought and settled for what I can get right now. As it grew late she grew sleepier and sleepier. She sprawled out on the floor, acoustic resting next to her.

“I should get going before I end up falling asleep right here.” She covered her mouth as she yawned.

“You could always crash here.” It fell out of my mouth so easily even I was taken aback at what I said, Anna looked up at me, just staring at me a moment. She blinked a few times and looked away, seemingly considering it.

“Any other night I would. But I have to get up early tomorrow to pay a visit to the Queen.” She stood and placed her guitar in its case. “Maybe next time though.” She zipped the case shut and carried it to the door.

“Yeah, okay. Let me know when you’re home.” She opened the door and hesitated a moment, looking up at me. I took a step closer to her. She looked away for a second before wrapping her free arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

“This was fun, we should do this again.” I hummed as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. We parted and she made her way down the steps. I waved as she looked back before her engine roared to life and she disappeared down the street. I shut the door and flopped down face first on my couch.

“Why the fuck didn’t I kiss her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make a Spotify playlist of all the songs referenced in this. It'd be interesting to see all the songs used for titles and referenced in the chapters collectively in one spot.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	9. Anna

[Anna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6t-dIxE77Tc) (Go To Him) by The Beatles

 

I sat in the window with my guitar draped across my lap. The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges and yellows, streaked with white as the sun set. I strummed at my guitar for a second, trying to make inspiration flow through my fingers.

“No plans with Dan tonight?” I looked up at Andrew.

“No, I thought about asking him to go see a movie with me but I don’t know.” I looked back out the window, strumming aimlessly at my guitar. As if he could read my mind, my phone dinged as a text came.

“Ooooh, look he can read your mind see what he said!” Andrew sprinted over to the table and grabbed my phone and tossed it to me.

“I don’t even know if it’s him Drew, calm down.” Of course it was him.

“ _What are your plans for tonight?_ ” I smiled down at my phone.

“Anna just go do something with him.” Andrew got a sly look on his face and I tried to stop him before he even got started.

“Andrew don’t you dare.” He started humming.

“Alexa! Play Anna by the Beatles.”

 

 _Anna,_  
_You come and ask me, girl,_  
_To set you free, girl,_  
_You say he loves you more than me,_  
_So I will set you free,_  
_Go with him._ _  
_ Go with him.

 

“Ew, Drew, stop.” He took my guitar and leaned it against the wall, he pulled me up and started swaying back and forth. “I don’t even like the Beatles, Andrew.”

 

 _Anna,_  
_Girl, before you go now,_  
_I want you to know, now,_  
_That I still love you so,_  
_But if he loves you mo',_ _  
_ Go with him.

 

I couldn’t help but giggle as Andrew spun me around the room. Rose came to see what the ruckus was and leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

“What are you two doing?”

“I’m trying to convince Anna to go out with Dan tonight.” Andrew wrapped his hands around my waist and picked me up, spinning me around.

“Does she really need convincing?”

“Not anymore. Alexa, pause the song.” The music stopped and Andrew set me down. He pouted but went into the kitchen.

“So what are you guys doing?” I sat in the window again and Rose took the spot next to me.

“Um, I don’t know actually.” I tapped out a quick text and sent it to him.

“ _I think I have ‘night out with Dan’ penciled in on my calendar ;)”_

 _“That’s what I had on mine! Get ready I’m already parked in front of your building._ ” I leaned out the window to see Dan leaning against the hood of his car. He waved up at me, even way up here I could see the huge smile on his face. I waved back and sprinted down to my room. I could hear Rose yelling ‘ _hey Danny’_ from the living room.

“Put on that black tunic I bought you with some white leggings and your brown boots!” Rose burst into my room as I was pulling the tunic over my head. She dug through my closet and pulled out my knee high brown leather boots. “Are you wearing makeup? I’ll do your hair really quick.”

In less than fifteen minutes I was cute and ready to go. Rose wet my hair a bit to form my curls and make them look a little neater and pulled my hair away from my face with a white headband. I swiped on some eyeliner and mascara, I ditched the lipstick for some cherry flavored lip balm.

“I put all your stuff in this purse already.” She shoved a leather bag the same color as my boots into my hands.

“Rose Marie you are a fucking angel.” I kissed the top of her head as I headed out the door, taking the steps two at a time.

“Hey babygirl,” Dan held his arms out for me and I buried myself in his chest.

“Hey Danny.” He opened the door for me as usual and started the engine after hopping in. He began humming the rest of Anna by the Beatles. “Oh god, not you too.” I covered my face with my hands as Dan laughed.

“What don’t like the Beatles?” He quickly glanced at me before pulling out of the lot.

“Never have man, never will.” I crossed my arms, trying to seem stubborn but my smile gave me away.

“We’ll see about that.” Dan smiled as he made a turn.

“So what are we doing tonight?” I relaxed in my seat and cracked the window.

“It’s a surprise.” Dan’s smile seemed even bigger.

“What?” I sat up and turned in my seat to face him. “I wanna know!”

“Well if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Daaanny!” I whined his name as he drove through the city.

“Behave and I’ll tell you what it is sooner rather than later.”

“Behave!? Me? Behave?” I slumped against the window. “But Danny it’s so haaard.” I dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Trust me, if you’ll wait you’re gonna be even happier about it.” He patted my knee before pulling through the now green light.

“You’re killing me Dan.” I reached to turn up the radio, faintly hearing Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money. “I think you’d do this song very well.”

“You think so? Maybe I’ll put it in the pool for the next cover album.” He hummed for a second. “Maybe you could do it with me?”

“Do… What?” I stared at him awestruck.

“Yeah, I think we’d kill this song together. I know it’s not quite a duet but I think it’d be cool to do a track with you.” He looked over at me, reading my face for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

“I-uh, I mean, yeah that would be really cool.” I smiled softly, trying to contain my excitement. A song with Dan? With _the_ Dan Avidan? I wanted to pinch myself, because surely I must be asleep back in my bedroom in Delaware. I leaned against the window, the cool glass pressed against my forehead. But here I am, and there he was, and I knew this wasn’t a dream.

“Alright here we are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something from Anna's POV! I'd like to throw these in occasionally, it's a nice change of pace and writing a story in the POV of someone you've never met is quite challenging. Sorry it's a short one today!


	10. Eyes As Candles

[Eyes As Candles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgLaHRq7Mr8) by Passion Pit

 

She looked around as I cut the engine. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before turning her attention to me. My smile was even bigger as I got out and went around to open her door.

“Before you get out look in the glove box.” I left her door open and leaned against the side of my car. I heard the click and my heart began to race. She shrieked and clambered out of the car.

“Danny! No you didn’t!” She clutched the tickets in her hand as she threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she squeezed me. “You didn’t have to do this Dan!”

“I didn’t,” she pulled back to look at me. “But I knew you were dying to see Passion Pit so I got us tickets.”

“Dan, I could kiss you!” She pulled me in to choke-hug me some more.

“Come on, let’s get inside, maybe we can still get super close.” I shut her door as she jumped up and down in the gravel. She looped her arm through mine as we walked through the parking lot and down the block to the venue. Anna gazed around the venue, the same way she always did when she was somewhere new. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face as we walked though, and it was incredibly infectious. I took her hand as I lead her through the sea of people, most of which were hanging out in the lobby and around the bars. There were only a handful of people in front of the stage so far, and I spotted a section to the right of the stage that was thinner toward the barricade.

“Oooh just a few people away from the barricade, Dan!” Anna was absolutely elated.

“Maybe once people shift we’ll be right up against it,” Anna and I held conversation as we waited. Anna was giddy, growing more and more impatient as we had to wait. Soon enough, the lights went down, and the first opening band took the stage. No my favorite, not Anna’s either, but the band following them was something else.

Anna’s hips swayed back and forth as she took in the music. It was a two-man band, both donning guitars and music playing from a laptop. Their music was really chill, something I probably would have listened to if I could still get high. I couldn’t keep myself from occasionally glancing at Anna. She’s told me before that her favorite thing to do was go to concerts. In the short amount of time I’ve known her she’d already gone to quite a few. She watched intently, not knowing them, but digging their music. And she vowed to find them on spotify later.

After Slenderbodies wrapped up, Anna turned to face me. We talked as we waited, Anna occasionally singing a song that come on over the PA. A fan had come up to say hi to me, and Anna waited patiently until the encounter was over. She feigned interest in her phone, tapping away and taking a picture of the stage. The girl I was speaking to followed my gaze and immediately glared at Anna. She looked up from her phone, probably feeling this girls’ eyes boring into the side of her head. She smiled and waved at the two of us.

“This here is my friend Anna.” I grabbed Anna by the arm and gently tugged her into my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  

“Oh, I know who she is. The lead singer of that cover band Under The Covers.” Her tone was defensive.

“Yeah, that’s me.” The hostility wasn’t lost on Anna as she straightened up, slightly squaring her shoulders and wrapping her arm around my waist.

“Well, enjoy the show guys, it was awesome meeting you Danny.” Her voice was saccharine, and she huffed as she turned on her heel to walk away from us.

“I’m sorry,” She dropped her arm to her side and tucked her phone in her back pocket.

“No, it’s always cool to meet fans man. Maybe next time I’ll disappear for a few minutes though. God forbid Danny Sexbang be seen with a woman.” She laughed as an attempt to keep it light, but that’s exactly why I keep my relationships private. Fans can be pretty nuts, especially the younger ladies. I never wanted anyone I was seeing to get caught up in anything like that, and it always put a strain on the relationship. But Anna had tasted fame also, I’m sure she could understand what it was like.

“Dan, if I let jealous fans get to me, I’d be a pretty miserable person. Now take a selfie with me really quick.” I leaned down, placing my hand on her hip as we smiled into the lense and she snapped the photo. Just after, the lights went down and Passion Pit came on. The crowd shifted and we were even closer to the barricade. I’ve made it my mission now to get her right up against it.

This dude had a lot of energy. Admittedly, I’ve never listened to Passion Pit before, so I had no idea what kind of concert I had just walked into. But Anna was jumping up and down, curls flying everywhere, as she belted out the lyrics. And I could see that child-like joy she said she always felt when she went to concerts. Her eyes reflected every bit of that happiness, and seeing her so happy makes my heart flutter. I’ve seen Anna laugh, and I’ve seen her look at her friends with so much love and joy, and I’ve seen her get excited when I tell her we’re going to the office, but none of that compares to seeing her here in her element. And it only makes me adore her more. There’s a pang in my chest that tells me it might be more than just adoration.

Halfway through the show, the two girls in front of us bail, and I immediately push Anna forward by her hips so she’s right up against the barricade. Her hands meet the cold metal and she leans forward to look down the length of the stage. I squeeze in next to her and lean my elbow against it. She looks up at me, her eyes gleaming.

“I’ve never been against the barricade!” Her attention turns back to the stage, _mission fucking accomplished_ . The singer, whose name Anna told me is Michael, comes back down to our end of the stage, sitting on the edge and hopping down into the pit, Anna reaches her hand out to him and he grabs it, if only for a second and Anna shrieks as he lets go to run down the length of the stage. He hops back up with the help of a security guard and takes to his piano as the crowd shouts _na na na na na na, hey hey hey_.

 

“ _My dad always used to point out any song that had na-na’s in the lyrics. He would always say ‘look, another nana song!’ That was my parents’ nickname for me; Nana._ ”

 

Anna bounced on her toes as she chanted along and I placed a hand on the small of her back as I leaned close to her ear. She stopped and leaned into me.

“Another Nana song.” She looked up at me, eyes gleaming, and she cupped my cheek in her hand as she kissed the other. Shock clearly written on my face, she laughed and continued with her chanting, seemingly louder than before.

\- - -

 

The last song of the night was a song called _Take A Walk_. Anna told me this was the song he was most known for. And it was evident with the way the crowd reacted. Anna, as with all the other songs, sang along. Voice growing raw with the lack of water and the strain. But that didn’t stop her.

 

 _All these kinds of places_   
_Make it seem like it's been ages_   
_Tomorrow's sun with buildings scrape the sky_   
_I love this country dearly_   
_I can feel the lighter clearly_ _  
_ But never thought I'd be alone to try

 

 _Once I was outside Penn Station_   
_Selling red and white carnations_   
_You were still alone_   
_My wife and I_   
_Before we marry, save my money_   
_Brought my dear wife over_ _  
_ Now I want to bring my family stateside

 

 _But off the boat they stayed a while_   
_Then scatter cross the course_   
_Once a year I'll see them for a week or so at most_ _  
_ I took a walk

 

Anna turned to face me as she stood on her toes to speak to me. “I wanna go get merch but I’m not sure if I wanna go now or fight the crowd after it’s over!” She looked at the stage then back to me. I shrugged, a gesture to let her know it’s up to her. People had already started to file out.

 

 _Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_I take a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_ _  
_ Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk

  
_Practice isn't perfect_   
_With the market cuts and loss_   
_I remind myself that times could be much worse_   
_My wife won't ask me questions_   
_And there's not so much to ask_ _  
_ And she'll never flaunt around an empty purse

  
_Once my mother-in-law came_   
_Just to stay a couple nights_   
_Then decided she would stay the rest of her life_   
_I watch my little children, play some board game in the kitchen_ _  
_ And I sit and pray they never feel my strife

  
_But then my partner called to say the pension funds were gone_   
_He made some bad investments_ _  
_ Now the counts are overdrawn

 

 _I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_ _  
_ Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk

 

“I think I wanna go now!” Anna shouted over the music.

“Are you sure?” I leaned down closer to her. She nodded and took my hand as she led the way through the crowd.

 

_Honey it's your son I think I borrowed just to much_

_We had taxes we had bills_

_We had a lifestyle to front_

_And tonight I swear I'll come home_

_And we'll make love like we're young_

_And tomorrow you'll cook dinner_

_For the neighbors and the kids_

_We could rent the Wart of socialists_

_And all their ten taxes_

_You'll see I am no criminal_

_I'm down on both bad knees_

_I'm just too much a coward_

_To admit when I'm in need_

 

 _I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_Take a walk, oh-oh-oh_   
_I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_I took a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   
_Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk_   


And right as the chorus started, it was like the seas had parted just for Anna, and she started to run. I followed behind her, revelling in the moment. This girl has never ceased to surprise me, going to a concert with her was the best thing I could have done. She told me about having magical moments with her friends at concerts. And I listened to her, and how she seemed so in love with these moments. How she held hands with Miguel as they jumped together to _The Sound_. Seeing Solei revel in the euphoria of seeing Fall Out Boy. And now I knew exactly what she meant about being in love with those moments. I was in love with the moment I just had with her.

 

_Or maybe I’m just in love with her._

I gazed down at her as she turned to take my hand again, smile wide, obviously oblivious to what she had just done. She pulled me over to the table and we saw the big _cash only_ sign. Her face visibly fell; she never carried cash.

“My treat,” I nudged her toward the table.

“Danny, no, I-”

“If you don’t ask the man for a shirt, I’ll tell him what you want because I know you like to get the tour date shirts.” I looked down at her, and she stifled a smile. She told him her size and I gave him the money. She held it out as we walked to the door. She rubbed it against her face as I noticed she always did with things she was really happy about.

“I can’t believe we made it to the barricade!” She looped her arm through mine as we walked down to the parking lot. As we rounded the corner, someone was blasting music from their car.

“Hey! It’s Anna!” Her head whipped in the direction the voice came from. A guy jogged over from the van that was playing music. He was out of breath as he approached, clinging to the beer in his hand.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Anna leaned closer to me, but stuck out her hand for him to take. He shook it lightly, greeting her and telling her his name.

“Nice to meet you Luke. How’d you enjoy the show?” They carried on idle conversation for a few minutes.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your date.” He winked obnoxiously at me. “Could I just have a picture with you really quick?” She agreed and I offered to take the photo. He snaked an arm around her waist as she placed hers around his neck, smiling softly. He thanked her and I handed his phone back, holding out my arm for her to take again. She waved and we headed over to my car. As I climbed into my seat after holding her door for her, I looked over to see her curled into a ball, her head resting against the window.

“Tired?” The engine purred to life as she nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you home soon enough.”

On the way back I chanced a glance at her as we drove down the freeway. Her eyes were lidded, close to sleep, the passing street lights seemed to flicker in her eyes.

 

\- - -

 

“Anna?” I placed a hand on her knee and she stirred. Her eyes opened a fraction and she rubbed at her eyes like a child. It was cute, if I’ll be honest.

“Danny? Where are we?” She looked around, pushing her hair away from her face.

“We’re at your place. Come on, I’ll walk you up.” She took my hand and I helped her out of the car. She leaned into me as we walked, draping an arm around my waist, putting two fingers through the belt loop on my hip. I held her close and she hummed. We stopped in front of her door and she buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back as I folded my arms around her.

“This was wonderful Danny.” She tilted her face up to look at me. And there it was again, that undying desire to kiss her blossomed in my chest, and I could tell by the way her eyes widened slightly that she might have felt it too. Her eyes softened and she cupped my cheek yet again, and tenderly pressed her lips against my cheekbone. Her hands snaked around my neck, a set of fingers finding their way into my hair as she held me close. I buried my face into her neck, taking in her scent of vanilla as I held her by her waist. She pulled away and stepped out of my arms.

“Have a good night Danny,” She smiled as I let my hands fall to my side.

“Uh…” My voice wouldn’t come. My feet wouldn’t move. I looked down at my feet, then back up at her. Her brows knitted together in confusion, her head cocked slightly to the side. I took a step forward, one hand on her waist, the other where her neck meets her shoulder and my lips were on hers. I heard the sharp intake of air through her nose, she tensed and for a second I thought I might have fucked up. But she relaxed, arching her body into mine as she pulled me by my belt loop and her fingers made their way back into my hair. I pulled away, our faces still close to one another and we were both breathing heavily. Her eyes flicked down to my lips and back up.

“Can we do that again?” The corners of her mouth turned up which caused me to smile too.

“I’d be a fool not to.” And her lips were warm and tender and loving and everything that Anna was as a person was the exact way her lips felt. Her lips worked against mine as I kissed her over and over and it felt like puzzle pieces falling in place together. Like no one else fit with me quite like she did.

“It’s late.” She pressed her forehead to mine, eyes closed. I looked down at her and traced my nose along hers.

“It is, I’d better be going.” I kissed her once more, my departure an excuse to do so. And I watched as she disappeared into her apartment, waving before shutting the door with a soft _click_.

I sat in the driver's seat, engine running.

 

_I kissed her._

 

_I finally kissed her._

 

_And I think I love her._


	11. She Way Out

[She Way Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq9GfM9DGc8) \- The 1975  


I couldn’t help spilling the details of the night before to Arin as soon as I saw him. He smiled as he listened patiently, letting me pour every moment and my every thought out to him. I told him about the fan we encountered, and his brow creased. I told him about Slenderbodies and how I’m a fool for not having reminded her to find them yet. I told him about the magical moment and about how I kissed her. And I told him I’d give anything to see that look of pure joy written all over her beautiful face again.

“I know the exact look you’re talking about.” He crossed his arms, the motion puffing his chest out.

“What?” My head tilted over so slightly to the side.

“It’s a look of joy and love and excitement wrapped into one.” I nodded. “She looks at you the same way.”

 

\- - -

 

I lay sprawled on one of the bean bags. Thoughts of Anna floated through my mind. She hadn’t messaged me yet, to be fair I haven’t messaged her either. My phone was somewhere in the recording room.

I couldn’t stop myself from imagining her lips against mine again. I could easily message her and ask to see her again. But it was ten in the morning, I knew she would still be asleep. She told me before that as much as she enjoyed going to concerts, they really did take a lot out of her. I’ll wait until twelve.

Arin came and flopped down on the bean bag next to me, holding out my phone. “Your phone dinged while I was setting up the next game. I think it’s Anna.” I took my phone and looked at her message.

 

“ _What has everyone got going on Friday?_ ”

“ _Not sure, I can ask around. What’s up?_ ”

“ _Show at The Queen, doors open at 7PM. It would mean a lot if everyone could come._ ”

“ _I’ll see what I can do._ ”

 

“Anna has another show at The Queen this Friday, she’d like it if we all could come out.” I looked up expectantly at Arin. His face fell a fraction which caused mine to follow suit.

“Mark and his gang were all supposed to come to the office this Friday.”

“I can see what she can do about them coming also.”

“We’ll see what he says, though I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Anna is a fan of Mark. I’m sure she’d enjoy his presence as well. Arin pulled out his phone, presumably trying to get a hold of Mark. I tapped out a message of my own.

 

“ _Supposed to be a meeting at the office, can we bring some extras?”_

_“Of course! Just tell me how many.”_

 

“Hey how many are coming with Mark?” Arin finished his message.

“Uh, well there’s Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy and Katherine. I think that’s all, so five?” Arin looked at his phone as it buzzed in his hand. “Mark says everyone’s down to go.”

“Perfect, I’ll let Anna know it’s Grumps plus five.” I relayed that info to Anna and she told me she could make it work. “So,” I locked my phone and shoved it into my pocket. “She looks at me the same way?”

“Dude,” Arin fingered his hair away from his face. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen it.”

 

\- - -

 

The rest of the week was filled with recording new Grumps episodes, meetings about the upcoming tour, and trying not to rip my hair out with how impatient I was about seeing Anna again Friday.

“So for Philly we’ve got two nights set for the Electric Factory again. They loved having you guys and an exceptional crowd was drawn both nights.” Arin sat across the table from Brian and I, along with Brent and JP. “You still with me Dan?” Arin smirked at me when my head snapped up.

“Yeah, two nights in Philly at the Electric Factory. I’m still following.” Arin gave me a skeptical _sure_ but continued on with more dates on the east coast. I looked at my watch, it was already Thursday, but the Passion Pit show was on Sunday and it felt like it’s been an eternity.

“Alright guys, we’ll break for now since _someone_ has his head in the clouds.” I apologized profusely and offered to get everyone lunch for the inconvenience. We agreed on thai and all got up at the same time.

“You must have it bad for this girl, I want my usual.” Brian leaned in close to speak to me, before disappearing. I looked over at Arin and he shrugged, I hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell Brian about Anna yet. I chased after him.

“I haven’t even told you about what happened with Anna yet.” I fell in stride with him easily, following him through the office.

“Something happened with Anna?” He stopped, crossing his arms, a smug look on his face. God dammit Brian. I could feel my face heat up.

“Well, uh..” I jammed my fists in my pockets.

“Wow you really do have it bad for her.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say something like that.”

“Poor girl.” I rolled my eyes and continued toward the door.

“Geez, thanks Bri. That reminds me, they’re playing The Queen tomorrow night, and she’d be happy if we all came. Mark and his crew are gonna join us, and Arin and Suzy, and I need to find Ross and Barry and the others to ask them too.” I grabbed my jacket by the door and shrugged into it, fishing my keys out of the pocket.

“Yeah man, sounds fun. I’ll see if Rachel wants to go too. We can find a sitter for Audrey if so.” I nodded and left the office.

I called the restaurant from the car, ordering everything on the list given to me. My forehead met the steering wheel as I hit end. I reached up and shoved my key in the ignition, starting the engine and Rush blasting from my speakers. I raised my head and shifted gears, pulling out of the parking lot.

The restaurant was mildly busy, conversations made up the quiet hum as I approached the counter and gave them my name. A familiar laugh rang out and my heart fluttered. I looked up and there was Anna and Rose, arms linked together as they weaved through the tables. Their heads touched together briefly and Anna looked up, locking eyes with me. I could feel my smile grow as hers did.

“Hey Danny.” Letting go of Rose she held her arms out for me. I embraced her and heard a soft _tch_. Rose leaned on her hip, arms crossed as she tried to seem disgusted but the way the corners of her mouth twitched gave her away. Anna pulled away, hesitating a moment.

“Hey Anna, you guys finishing up lunch?” She took her previous spot by her friend, throwing her arm around her shoulders and ruffling her hair.

“Yep, on our way out to sound check.”

“I won’t hold you guys then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She winked at me before Rose began pushing her out of the restaurant.

“Okay love birds, get a move on.” Anna’s giggle bubbled out of her chest and she called her goodbye from the door. If our constant crossing of paths isn’t a sign I don’t know what is.

 

\- - -

 

“ _So who’s coming?_ ”

“ _All of Teamiplier and majority of Grumps_.”

“ _Well shit. I guess I better be on my p’s and q’s!”_

_“There’s a time when you’re not?”_

_“Only when I’m nervous.”_

 

She’s nervous? I looked around at my group as we walked down to The Queen. Okay, I can see why.

“You okay dude?” Arin fell in stride next to me.

“Yeah, I just hope everyone likes them. Her.” I sighed as I looked down at my phone again.

“I think they will, she’s very personable.” Arin rubbed my shoulder as he stood upright. “Plus she does put on a kickass show.”

 

_“Go right up to the door and tell them you’re Grumpiplier. They should let you in. If they don’t, call me.”_

 

“She says skip the line and go to the door.” I tucked my phone away into my pocket. We walked by the line of people as they cheered for us along the way. At the door I told the security guy that we were Grumpiplier and he welcomed us and stepped to the side.

Mark and his crew gazed around the queen in the same fashion I did my first time here. The young lady from last time greeted us.

“You all must be Teamiplier and the Game Grumps. Follow me if you will.” She led us up to what I assumed was a private section of the balcony, probably roped off just for us. She left us to be and not long after getting comfy music started playing from the PA and people started pouring in. We stayed tucked away from the edge of the balcony for a bit, out of sight as to not cause a disruption before the show even started.

After about an hour and some of us having some drinks and the lights gradually dimming like before, the room finally went dark and the screen lit up. A different opening than before. Lights in a hallway flickered between a white light and a blue one. Between flickers the word Heavenly flashed on the screen.

The video was pretty dramatic, taking place in a seemingly never-ending hallway and Anna being pulled every which way by people we couldn’t see. You could only see their hands grabbing for her and pulling her towards them. The video finished with Anna falling to her hands and knees, head bowed as she gave in to them.

Lights illuminated the stage in emerald green as the band sans Anna began to play Eyes As Candles. I smiled to myself as everyone leaned over the balcony to watch. Shawn took up the vocals in Anna’s place.

 

“ _Another Nana song.”_

 

 _My world is stirring sickly_   
_spits out our voices singing,_   
_"Sha la la, oh, no no,"_   
_to kingdom come so slightly._   
_Here in the void in your place,_   
_I twitch and tweak an illusion_   
_to sit and stare so blankly_   
_until our hope is used up._   
  
_Why do I always seem to need you when you're fleeing?_   
_Where do you go when I'm around?_   
_What have I done? What have I lost that's so defeating?_   
_And have the nerve to wear a crown?_   
  
_Oh_   
_Na na na na na na, hey! hey!_ _  
_ Na na na na na na, hey! hey!

 _Na na na na na na, hey! hey!_ _  
_ _Na na na na na na, hey! Hey!_

 

The crowd was digging the song though Anna was still nowhere to be found. Chanting out the na-na’s. Where ever she is in this place I hope Anna can hear them.

 

 _Some unguarded room_   
_a smoky figure fills me full,_   
_makes my head swell and ruin._   
_The family kneels at the pew,_   
_They nod - 'We believe in what you're doing'_   
_I feel you rise above me,_   
_the western landscape's towering,_   
_and from my shell of a body_   
_the flowers blossom for picking._   
  
_Why do I always seem to need you when you're fleeing?_   
_Where do you go when I'm around?_   
_What have I done, what have I got that's so defeating?_ _  
_ And have the nerve to wear a crown?

 

 _Oh_   
_Na na na na na na, hey! hey!_ _  
_ Na na na na na na, hey! hey!

 _Na na na na na na, hey! hey!_ _  
_ _Na na na na na na, hey! Hey!_

  


As Shawn sang  'We believe in what you're doing', Anna’s voice rang out over the PA, harmonizing with him, the sound sending shivers down my spine. Mark looked over at me and I just smiled at him. A light shined in the center of the balcony parallel to the stage and illuminated Anna there with a mic in her hand. Shawn and Anna alternated lyrics, belting out one line to the other as Anna leaned over the rail.

 

S: _I've waited and waited for someone to take it_

 _  
_ A: _Don't fight it, don't bother an inch for another_

 _  
_ S: _Don't listen, don't hear them, they're in this together_

 _  
_ A: _I've learned well; now hear me, there's much to be fearing_

 _  
_ S: _I'm used to your absence, your faceless distraction_

 

A: _I've painted your patterns but found them attractive_

 _  
_ S: _Now I've been leaning towards a life far more candid,_

 _  
_ A: _Though lead through the dark with your eyes as my candles_

 _  
_ S: _Where your life and my life's directions can wrangle_

 _  
_ A: _And all of a sudden you've left me to handle_

 _  
_ S: _The reasons that never forbid me to stand tall_

 _  
_ A: _And somehow, oh somehow I found out the secret_

 _  
_ S &A: _To staying alive without actually breathing_

 

The lights went out and the crowd exploded. I could see Anna’s figure move toward the grand staircase at the side that led up to the balcony and she descended the stairs as A song began to play, sounding almost like it was coming from an old radio.

 

 _“Out to the old, and to the new_ _  
_ _We rededicate this song to you…”_

 

And the room exploded as the song came on, Anna ran through the crowd to the stage, hopping up and taking her place at center stage.

 

 _Fuck a silver lining_   
_Fuck a silver lining_   
_Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_   
_Fuck a silver lining_   
_Fuck a silver lining_   
_Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_   
  
_One more, one more_   


This song was electrifying, and I’ve never heard her sing it before. This wasn’t going the way the last show did at all. And it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. People bounced and bobbed and danced their asses off and fuck if that didn’t make me proud. Anna strutted across the stage, a ball of energy as she killed it all the way through. Voice doing things I wasn’t aware it could do.

 

“How’s it going tonight LA!” Anna leaned on her hip, mic hanging in one hand at her side as she grabbed the mic stand with the other. “Thanks to you guys, we were deemed worthy of taking this beautiful stage again.” She looked over at Shawn as she waited for the crowd to die down. “So let’s be sure to make this one just as fun. This is Coloring Outside The Lines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've had up to this point. I guess I better get writing huh?


	12. Heavenly

Heavenly by Pale Waves (Anna’s POV)

 

The crowd’s screaming rang in my ears as we lined up next to one another. We wrapped our arms around each other and bowed in unison. I waved to everyone as Shawn chucked his guitar picks into the crowd. I looked up at everyone grouped together on the balcony. They stood and cheered along with the crowd, waving at me as I noticed them. But if I’ll be honest I was looking for one person. Danny gave me a thumbs up and I could feel myself relax. I beckoned him in my direction as I blew a kiss to the crowd and ran off stage. 

“Man, I’ll never get used to that!” Max high fived me and pulled me into a hug. I sprawled out in the middle of the hallway in true post-show fashion and Rose laid down next to me. The guys plopped themselves down in various spots of the hallway as well.

“Dude! Did you see everyone up on the balcony!?” Jamie propped himself up and an elbow as he talked to Max. I started pulling all sorts of wired from my body and helped Rose with hers.

“Not even gonna lie babe, I tried not to.” Max rubbed his face. “Seeing them up there only made me ten times as nervous.”

“You can fucking say that again.” Rose rolled over onto her belly to join the conversation.

“This gives me a sense of deja vu.” Danny looked down at me, smile brighter than the sun.

“Post-show ritual, what can I say?” I reached my hands out to him and he swiftly pulled me up and immediately into a hug.

“You were amazing baby,” Danny whispered into my hair. Baby? The others jumped to their feet as we all started introducing ourselves to one another. It was mind-blowing to see all these people I adored so much in one spot. And to think they were all here to see us.

“You guys were fantastic, that was so much fun!” Amy pulled me into a hug as she introduced herself. 

“Thank you so much, it means a lot that you all came out to see us.” I gently held her elbow as I spoke.

“Oh man, I’m glad you invited us! We were gonna be at the Grump space today anyway but this was a nice change of plan.” Ethan gave a cheeky smile as he spoke. He was just as adorable in person as he was in his videos. 

“Well, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything by inviting you guys. I know you probably had some recordings to do.” Everyone immediately brushed it off with  _ no _ ’s and  _ don’t worry about it _ ’s. 

“We got plenty done today and we can always finish up tomorrow.” Arin offered.

“Well, we were anticipating you guys so we ordered a fuck ton of pizza if you guys would like to hang out for a bit. We understand if not.” Rose put her arm around Shawn as she spoke. 

“Fuck yeah, pizza!” Mark grabbed Amy’s hand and started down the hallway, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“They are so damn cute,” I whispered to Danny. 

 

- - -

 

Laughter rang through the air as we spilled into the street. The night air was cool and my lungs welcomed it warmly. I had my arm wrapped around Danny as we all left the Queen. We stood around some more as we finished off conversations. I leaned into Danny as I listened to Ethan talk about some project he was excited about.

“Oh, maybe we could do a video together! We could cover a song or play a game together or something!”

“Sure, Ethan, that sounds like fun. Maybe both!” My adrenaline wore off long ago and Dan’s warmth radiating into my side was relaxing. I was beyond ready for bed, but I allowed myself to revel in this as long as I could. Looking from face to face, it was wild to think I watched these people on almost a daily basis. But tonight they were here to watch me. And they enjoyed it. I couldn’t wait to tell Solei about tonight.

“You okay babe?” Dan dipped his head close so only I could hear him. There’s that word again. 

“Yeah, but I think I hear my bed calling my name.” I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“You sure it’s not mine?” My eyes snapped up to his and once what he had said registered he had a brief look of horror cross his features. “Wait, I uh, that-”

“Are you implying you’d like me to spend the night at your house, Mr. Avidan?” I took on a teasing tone, trying to make the situation light.

“Uh,” He hesitated for a moment too long.

“Thank you for the offer, but I better head home. I have a breakfast date tomorrow morning.” I rubbed his back as I gazed up to him. 

“A date huh?” I could feel his arm go slightly slack around me.

“Ooooh, is someone jealous? He’s a very handsome, very sweet two year old named Karson. His mom is pretty neat too.” I smirked up at him as he wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair.

“Alright guys, this has been great. We’d love to see you guys come out again.” Jamie started the hug-fest that ensued. 

“You’re always welcome at any of the shows. Just give us a heads up and we’ll take care of you.” I started to part from Dan but he grabbed my hand.

“Let me drive you home.” His smile was soft, eyes almost pleading. I laced my fingers with his.

“Show me the way starman.” 

 

- - -

 

I listened to the others talk to one another, feeling somewhat like an outsider. Danny and I still walked hand in hand and something gnawed in the pit of my stomach that someone would question whether we were dating. Honestly, I had no clue what we were. I thought about our kiss outside my apartment often. But nothing else had come from it besides more harmless flirting. Which was nice, to be honest, and if that’s what he was willing to give me I was willing to take it. I liked the slower pace we were going at, it felt natural. 

“Are you sure you’re just tired?” Danny’s voice was low, his brows knitted together.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. I’m just kinda reveling in the moment.” I squeezed his hand and he did the same in return. 

“If you say so,” Arin nudged him pulling his attention away from me. I gazed at him a moment longer, admiring how handsome he was. It’s much different seeing him in person than it is through a screen.

“God I am so ready for bed” Tyler groaned obnoxiously as he stretched.

“Hoo boy, you can say that again.” I restrained a yawn, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. We approached the Grump space parking lot. “Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight, it really meant a lot to us.”

“No problem dude! We’d love to see you guys again, next time you do a show in the area again you gotta let us know!” Amy pulled me in for a hug, Mark following suit. Jesus Christ, I was hugging Markiplier. 

“I certainly will, you might occasionally see us out and about town, when we’re in the mood we just kinda pop up somewhere. But the next time we have a scheduled show somewhere I’ll let you know.” I squeezed Marks arm as we parted ways. I hugged the rest of Teamiplier also and they took off for the night. 

“Alright guys, we’re gonna get heading home.” Brian and Rachel gave their share of hugs too. “It was nice meeting you sweetie.” Brian’s wife Rachel was the sweetest thing, but at the same time, she and Brian were perfect for one another. Brian pat Danny’s shoulder before turning to get into his own car. Ross and Holly were long gone, having split while we were still at The Queen. All that’s left was Arin and Suzy.

“Alright you two kids, get home safe.” Suzy smiled, though I could tell she was five seconds away from falling asleep.

“You too guys,” I pulled her in before turning to mash my face into her husband's chest. 

“Text me once you’re home Dan, okay?” Suzy hugged Dan and I heard him quietly tell her to control her husband.

Dan held open the door for me, bowing with an obnoxious flourish. 

“Say m’lady and I’ll call an Uber.” I pointed my finger at him like I was scolding a child.

“Aww man,” Dan pouted as I slid into the passenger seat, a fit of giggles bubbling out of my chest. After he shut the door, he leaned down so I could see him in the window. He held up his keys and the doors locked as he mouthed m’lady.

“Dan Avidan get your butt in this car!” I could hear his laughter as he walked around to the drivers' side, getting in to find me laughing too.

“You like it when I call you m’lady, don’t lie.” He smirked, obviously satisfied with himself for getting away with it. I hesitated a second, already feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

“I like it when you call me babe more.” I fought the urge to look away from him as he looked at me, slight shock registering on his face. He hummed quietly.

“Do you now? Maybe I should call you babe more often.” His smile was soft as he looked down and put his keys in the ignition. 

 

- - -

 

“It’s wild to think that I went from being in the crowd at NSP shows to having you guys in the crowd at mine.” I leaned my forehead against the window, watching the streetlights go by. Dan was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand and it’s all I could focus on.

“Talk about a come up.” I snorted, a sleepy smile stretching across my lips.

“More like a dream come true. It’s almost strange.”

“Yeah, you never really get over that feeling the further you go. Even playing shows every night doesn’t get old. There’s always something that reminds me like, wow, I’m really fucking doing this.” Dan let go of my hand to park in front of my apartment. 

“I know what you mean. Thanks for bringing me home Danny.” I unbuckled my seatbelt and shifted to face him. “And thank you so much for getting everyone to come out tonight. I can’t even begin to tell you how much that meant to us, to me.” I placed my hand on top of his. 

“It was no problem baby really, here let me walk to you the door.” He got out and opened my door. We exchanged a few more words about meeting up again later in the week. 

“Text me when you’re home okay? Be safe.” He pulled me into a hug, I immediately melted into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“I will, I’ll be fine.” He held me for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was far too short of a time. I didn’t want to let him go. He backed away slightly, cupping my cheek with his hand, his fingertips finding their way into my curls. Butterflies flittered in my chest, threatening to steal my heart away and give it to Danny. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to mine. My breath hitched for a second, but my eyes slid shut and I deepened our kiss. His lips were warm, welcoming. They felt like home. My head tilted to the side as we kissed again. I arched into him as his other hand gripped my waist. I snaked my fingers into his curls, a low moan sounded deep in Danny’s chest. We parted, the need for air slightly surpassing the need for lust. 

“Baby, your lips are heavenly,” Dan pressed his forehead to mine, breathing slightly ragged. I closed my eyes, unable to help the smile that betrayed me.

“I was gonna say something along the lines of your lips are like magic. You beat me to it starman.” Dan smiled too and buried his face in my neck trying to suppress his breathless laugh. “Get home safe Danny.” We kissed once more before parting ways. I watched him get into his car, waving as he pulled off. I trudged upstairs, still riding on the high of the moment. Sticking my key in the door I was greeted by two beaming faces. 

“You guys were creeping-”

“We were totally creeping! I can’t believe you guys finally kissed!” Rose bounced up and down on her toes.

“God you guys can be worse than my parents sometimes I swear.” I shrugged out of my coat and threw in on the couch as I slid by them.

“So, what was it like?” They followed me into the kitchen. I leaned against a counter and smiled to myself.

“Heavenly would be a way to describe it, I think.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this build is totally slow as hell, but I'm so used to writing one-shots that escalate so quickly that it's strange to do a full length story. Thanks for sticking it out this far if you're reading this!


End file.
